The Truth Will Set You Free
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Dave and the others return to Smallville for a new student, they discover a secret from 22 years earlier. (xover Forever Knight, Xena, Mutant X, Smallville) (please r & r)
1. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 1: Inn...

The Truth Will Set You Free  
David J. Duncan  
November 2002

Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to DC Comics and the WB. The characters from Mutant X belong to Marvel and Tribune. The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Renaissance Studios. The characters from Forever Knight belong to Sony Tri-Star. The characters from Dark Angel belong to their copyright holders. All other characters are fictitious and of my own creation. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com . Rating: R Summary: Dave and company return to Smallville for another potential student. In the process, the professor has to come to terms with what happened there a generation earlier and a shocking secret. Spoilers: Mutant X-Season 1 and Season 2 (up to time travel ep.); Smallville-Series up through Nocturne. Prologue [Amazon Village c. 82 AD] Gabrielle, Bard-Queen of the Amazons, writes.... They say one needs to reassess the past to move on. Even as my Amazon sisters and I have rebuilt our village, we continue to reexamine our customs and beliefs to improve ourselves. My own life with Xena has taught me that life is a learning process...both from where we've been and where we are so that we may travel the road toward the future more effectively. In such a fashion, David Dubois has come to a crossroads. Despite the progress he's made and the control exhibited during our recent trials, the tremors from the Child's conception still haunt him. While his parents have passed to their reward, his pain is still palpable to us all. As such, he has to deal with it and we will stand by him as he does so. However, in the process, a threatening secret will be revealed in the process. Chapter 1 [Tucson-Three Days Following Ashlocke's attack on the campus] Dave sat in the Student Union, sipping on a mocha and brooding over the final for his Anglo-Saxon class. _ The students are fretting about it. Funny, their classmates faced a much sterner test last week._ He shook his head, thinking of how well the new mutant students had handled themselves under fire as they took care of the Strand, leaving the leader, Gabriel Ashlocke, for him. _ They are something else. Then, they stood there with Ali and Eckhart-amazing._ Still, he felt a fresh wave of depression washing across his consciousness. _ Being this way means you have your share of anniversary dates, but why do I have so damn many of them? What is it about early December that gets me like this? What?_ He took another sip and continued to brood. At that moment, Miranda, Clark, and Lana approached the table. "Uncle Dave?" Miri asked. "Hmm? Oh, Miri, sorry, take a seat, all of you." Mustering a fake smile, he wondered, "How's it going?" I would ask you the same question. I could feel your funk across campus. "Studying for exams. You know?" "Too well," he admitted, zoning out. _ Blood on glass...Blood on snow... Flurries blowing in the chill winter air...What the? Where am I?_ "Professor Dubois?" Clark asked urgently, staring at his two friends. The professor shook his head and furrowed his brow even as he tried to concentrate on the conversation. "Huh?" "Are you all right?" Lana wondered. "You don't look well." _He looks actually as if he's going to lapse. Great._ Clark noted to himself, feeling anxious. _ We really need to let Dr. Dubois or Adam know about this mess. Right now, we don't need another explosion._ "No, Lana, I'm not actually, but I'll make it. I must look a sight," Dave admitted. "This is one of my bad days. I'm dealing with it. You know me...tough as nails." _The Strand's attack and the funeral are taking their toll. _ She glanced at her friends. _ Next stop, UMC._ "Gee...umm...I just remembered that we need something up at the mall, Clark. You know, that last minute shopping for our parents?" She motioned toward the Medical Center with her eyes. "Right," he agreed. "Miri, can you?" "Absolutely," she concurred, guessing their intent. _ I'm sure Auntie already knows, but it can't hurt for them to tell her or Aunt Karen._ "Can you remember to pick up the gift certificate for Lex?" "Sure," Clark replied. "Well, I hope you're feeling better, Professor." "Yeah, you and me both," he muttered. The two teens walked away briskly, trying to cross campus as quickly as possible. _Good luck, guys_, their friend hoped, watching them through the window. **** Angie sat at her desk, scribbling away on a research draft. _ Hopefully, this will be done tonight and I can get it off to the editors by tomorrow._ Her lunch with Karen was enjoyable as the latter readjusted to the bagel shop where they hung out during their time here as students. _ It's nice for Mika and us to have her and Mike back here. We need each other right now._ During the meal, they had felt the mood tremors coming from campus and made a note of it to deal with later. _ Dave, I hope you're okay._ The phone interrupted her reverie. "Hello?" "Dr. Dubois, this is Lori. You have two visitors. Is it all right?" Lori Applegate, the receptionist asked. "Sure," Angie agreed, hanging up and scanning the hallway. _ Clark and Lana? What's going on?_ Then there was a knock at the door. "Dr. Dubois?" She put a smile on and indicated, "Door's open. What's up, kids?" They looked anxiously at each other, wondering if coming here was such a great idea after all. _Okay, Dave, what have you done now?_ "It's okay. You can tell me. Is Professor Dubois okay?" Lana winced. "He doesn't seem like it. I mean, he was sitting really quietly over in the Union and brooding over something." "He hasn't done anything though?" she wondered. "No. Not yet anyhow," Clark said, looking around cautiously. "Mika's mother and I were out to lunch just now and I felt something from the campus. I'll talk to him tonight. Are you both sure you're okay?" Angie inquired, the concern for them clearly on her face. "We'll be okay. We just hope that your husband is," Lana replied. _Me too_, Angie hoped, not wanting another explosion. _ Me too._ Chapter 2 [Lex's hacienda] In the office, Lex muddled through his reports, determining if LuthorCorp activities were running as they should. The transition from father to son had been surprisingly smooth. Gabe Sullivan just called from Smallville to let him know that the plant posted a 250 percent profit for the last quarter. Adam and the FBI agents reported that Genomex's research efforts were well underway, as was the grant to fund further endeavors in this area. _ It's nice to see everything working so well. This is almost too easy._ As he thought of the plant, he looked at the picture on his desk and smiled. _ Chloe, your Dad is a marvel. Almost as much as you are._ Still, this particular week was always stressful for him. As with Dave, he too had a heavy burden-a double anniversary of sorts-to bear. Sixteen years earlier, his mother had died. Four years prior to that...was the Dubois incident in Smallville. As he thought on the latter, his shoulder began to ache again. _Dave's going through Hell too, I'll bet._ In Wabash two weeks prior, he saw the professor's old pain surface again in the midst of tragedy. _ Other than Karen and Clark's parents, nobody knows why. Maybe it's time everyone put their heads together to help him. I wonder if that Detective...Nick Miles...would know anything? From what Clark and Lana say, Dave spends a lot of time over at the vampire's loft._ A knocking came from the door. "Yes?" "Lex, are you busy?" Clark asked. "Not for you. Come in," the businessman greeted. "Thanks," the farm boy accepted, entering the room with Lana. "We just got out of class and thought we'd come over to talk." "Miri was going to come over too, but she's with her uncle," she indicated. "Really? How's he holding up?" Lex wondered, getting up from his chair. "He was really moody today. That fight with the Strand was overwhelming not to mention facing Eckhart again, but..." Lex stared at her. "Eckhart's dead, Lana. That's impossible." "Technically dead, Lex," Clark corrected. "However, I guess he's a well...vampire now." _Adam must have shit a brick when he found out._ "Oh really?" "Really," Lana replied, shuddering. "That man is horrible." Clark hugged her as he glanced in his friend's direction. "It's rough, Lex, but we'll deal with it somehow. Meantime, why do you ask about Professor Dubois? Is there something we should know?" Lex smirked, trying to hide his own feelings. "What is it?" Clark insisted. The billionaire shook his head and picked up the phone. "Jenkins, is Miss Sullivan there with you? If so, please have her come to the office. And please bring some coffee for our guests. Thank you." Seeing the looks the others gave him, he added, "This is something the three of you need to hear together. Take a seat." "What's so bad that the three of us need to hear it at once? Is this related to Professor Dubois?" Lana asked anxiously even as she sank into the cushions. At that moment, Chloe joined them. "Hey, guys! Lex, what's going on?" "Take a seat, Chloe, please," Lex directed grimly. _Uh oh, Luthor's got that stern 'I'm pissed at the world' look. What's he so ticked at? Should I have extended my stay here?_ He rubbed her shoulder and advised, "You didn't do anything, Chloe. Jenkins, please leave the coffee service and close the door. Thank you." "As you wish," the butler agreed, closing the doors behind him. Chloe got up and poured coffee for herself and her friends. "Okay, Lex...what's going on?" "Clark and Lana have asked me about David Dubois and his moodiness today," her boyfriend stated, walking across the room to the bookcase. "Well, I was thinking he's still mad about Ashlocke," Clark guessed. "Partially. This week also marks an anniversary for him and for me," their host elaborated, taking the medal out of its case by the ribbon and admiring it in the lamplight. "You had that at the funeral," the reporter mentioned. "Yes. Dave requested that I bring it. It was a gift from my mother for bravery...for saving another's life," Lex continued. In his mind, he could see a teenager lying bloodied on the snow....and the broken window of the Talon just beyond. "Is this related to the story he told in the Talon about my parents?" Lana asked. "Yes. It's the reason he was still there," Lex remarked, a measure of sadness in his voice. "December 10, 1982. I still remember it like it was yesterday. The day I learned about the true nature of father-son relations." "The standoff between him and his father," Clark realized. "We saw the Ledger's account of the events," Chloe told him. "There was more to it than that, guys. Ask the professor sometime. That is, if he remembers," the businessman stated. The three college students glanced nervously at each other, wondering what was so bad for him back there that it couldn't even make the newspaper. Chapter 3 [Campus-2 hours later] Dave sat at his computer, looking at the exam question for the next day and making sure it was a fair one. _ Just because I'm in one of these moods doesn't mean I have to take it out on the kids. Okay, it's fair. Let's print it and I can make copies in the morning._ The printer hummed to life and spat out the pages. "Good," he remarked to nobody in particular. "That's done." "It's always a good thing to leave things behind, wouldn't you say?" Lex wondered, rapping on the door. "Got a minute?" "Sure," the professor agreed. "Take a seat. What can I do for you?" The businessman sighed. "First of all, you can drop the front, Dave. It's been a tough month for all of us. This week isn't going to help matters any, however." "What about it?" Dave asked. "I...oh...that." "Yeah. Are you doing okay with it?" "I think so. Why?" Lex frowned. "Well, Clark and Lana just showed up to my place and mentioned how you were acting. Please don't say anything, okay?" _Great. Now I'm scaring even the mutant students. Am I really cut out for this?_ Dave plopped back down in his chair and stared out the window into the gathering dusk. He folded his arms. _His sulking's not going to help the situation any. _ "Dave, it's all right." "No it isn't, Lex. How can I function as a professor if I keep having these moods and I can't remember why? The other night, I scared Marie. Now, Clark and Lana are anxious and I know the others must be too," Dave pointed out, the exasperation showing on his face. Lex wheeled the chair up to the desk and pointedly asked, "Do you remember anything about Smallville?" "The first time?" "Right," Lex responded. "It's okay if you can't." "Well...I remember some things. I can see you there and how you hung out with me. Then, it goes red. The next thing I remember is the Kent farm." "In between is a total blank, then?" Lex inquired. He's either blacking it out or the Child has those memories. "It is...I...wait...." Dave said, concentrating on the bits and pieces of information. Then, a series of images flashed through his mind. A meeting. An argument with their fathers. Making an important phone call of some sort. Talking to some strange man even as Lex looked on. Finally, his father hitting him, sending flying through glass, cutting his arms. Blood splattering on the snow...on the glass. Is he remembering or...? "Dave?" The professor spasmed violently, growling and frothing as he struggled with his self-control. "No...not again!" He screamed loudly, grabbing at the sides of his head, tears streaming from his closed eyes. _Oh crap. What have I done?_ "Why d'ya have to bring that up to 'im?" the Child spat. "Ah was keepin' it from 'im! He didn't know!" Grabbing a book, he threw it against the cabinet and smacked the bookcase next to the visitor. At that moment, Lydia stuck her head in and saw what the commotion was. _ Oh, Lord. Not now._ "What happened here?" "He started it!" the Dark One ranted, pointing at Lex. "His Daddy started it!" _Way to go, Dad. Way to go, Lex._ The entrepreneur turned to her and asserted, "I had no idea he'd react like this." She shook her head. "When he says he doesn't remember, that's the signal to leave him alone. Too late now." The Child shook, trying not to totally lose it. _ Damn stupid fool! Ya'll were there!_ "Ya got that right." "I'm taking you home," Lydia asserted. "Can you put your coat on for me and we'll get going? All right?" _Aw Hell...now she's treatin' us like idiots._ He threw his coat on and growled as he secured the snaps in front. "'Mon!" She shot Lex a dirty look as they walked out of the office and closed the door behind them. "It's okay..." Lydia assured the Child. "Can you let him out?" "No!" the Other stewed. _Thankfully, I was able to get a spot right here_, she thought. Guiding him to the car, she helped him in before climbing in on the driver's side and taking off for the east side. _I honestly had no idea it would affect him like that. None at all._ **** [New Sanctuary] Emma jumped to her feet, her fear racing through her. _ No. What's going on down there? _ Through Dave's eyes, she saw the streaming blitzkrieg explode across his consciousness. Adam looked nervously at her. "Emma? What is it?" "It's Dave. Something...about Smallville, but I can't seem to make heads or tails of the images. There's blood...snow...and..." Her eyes bulged. "What is it?" he demanded. "His father," she whispered, shaking from the experience. "Adam, somehow, it has something to do with the date." "Hey, Adam," Jesse indicated. "Toni's on the line." "Pipe her in. Meantime, fire up the Double Helix and get the others. We're leaving in ten minutes!" The density mutant nodded and phased through the wall, heading for the hangar. "Okay, Toni, what's going on down there?" "Well...we're trying to figure it out, Adam," the hacker stated. "He's been fighting mood swings all week, but today, Lex Luthor went to see him and the next thing we knew, the Child was loose. Lydia Coltrane is taking him back to the apartment now." _Thank God._ "Does Angie know yet?" "I'm sure she does. Anyhow, what could have caused that?" the leader wondered, bringing up the professor's file. "I'll let the kids know you're coming," Toni informed him, signing off. "What is it?" Emma asked. "I can't tell. Shalimar, are you on the Helix yet?" "Yeah, Adam," the feral replied. "What's going on?" "Access anything to do with Smallville. Is everyone on board?" Adam responded. "Max, Brennan, and Jesse are here. Where's Emma?" "She's here. We're on the way. Let's go!" he urged. Two minutes later, the craft streaked south through the mountains. Within minutes, the landscape turned to desert. Even as the team sped south, Adam punched buttons on the keyboard and watched as the file information on their friend scrolled in front of him. Come on, where is it? "So, what's going on with our boy now?" Max asked. "Adam, see if there's anything in Smallville," Emma urged. "Right," he concurred, pressing more buttons and selecting those records. "There are two records here. One is our face off with the GSA four months ago. The other...was 22 years ago this week. But there isn't anything more than the police incident report. Strange though...." "What?" Brennan inquired, trying to keep them on course. "There's nothing else," Max pointed out. "Are you sure something happened?" "Oh trust me," the psionic told her. "Something went really wrong. Before we left to get Clark and Lana, the Child referred to something that happened with his father." "Hey, didn't Karen mention something about that the night Sanctuary was invaded?" Shalimar recalled. "There was something about a public beating by his father and...oh man..." the electrical mutant guessed. "Adam, I'm engaging stealth cloak as we're almost in Tucson." "Come in over Mount Lemmon as we want to get to the apartment as soon as possible," Adam directed. "ETA five minutes," Brennan mentioned. "Starting descent." Finding the brush in back of the Dubois' apartment complex, he put down in it, allowing them cover. "Let's go." "Right," Adam agreed. "Max and Jesse, stay here. The rest of you are with me. Let's go." Emma, Shalimar, and Brennan followed the leader outside, hoping to help their friend. Chapter 4 [El Gato Negro] Lex wandered despondently into the bar. Normally, he wouldn't have done so, but he didn't know where else to go. He hoped to talk to Nick, but he had struck out at Loft, the Precinct, and the Fine Arts Museum. _ According to his partners, he hangs out in here quite a bit. Can't understand why. _ He winced, observing the Goths dancing and sitting with their dates. _ Lex, you did your thing too when you were younger. Don't be so quick to judge them_, he chided himself, sitting at the bar. "Sound advice," a female voice suggested. He turned to see Janette standing there, waiting somberly for his order. Of course, he knew that she wasn't just any bartender. "Excuse me?" She smiled and shrugged. "I said you were giving yourself sound advice, Mr. Luthor." Seeing his surprised reaction, she smiled. _ Well, someone can get under a Luthor's skin. Surprise, surprise._ "Nicolas said you were a shrewd one." "Then, you're...?" She flashed her eyes at him. "Oui. What's your business in here..., Lex?" She allowed his name to hang in the air between them like an elegant perfume. "A glass of white wine and I wanted to contact Detective Miles. I couldn't find him anywhere else and it's important." She tsked and stated, "Lex...I don't know where...Nicolas is right now. Perhaps I might get him a message?" "It concerns David Dubois," the entrepreneur told her. At the sound of that name, the bar buzzed with activity. Lex glared at the other patrons-even though he didn't know which were vampires and which were mortals. After the scene he had caused at the university earlier, he really didn't care either. In response, the immortals grumbled and tensed. Janette looked over to Vachon in the corner. _ This could get ugly._ Fortunately, Nick walked through the door at that moment and felt Lex's presence. _ What's he doing here? _Walking over to the bar, he asked, "What's going on?" "We had an incident at the U of A tonight," Lex groused, sipping on his wine. "If you mean with Dave, yeah, I felt it at the Loft. Something to do with the Smallville trip we took, I imagine?" "No, Detective, the trip we took. We-as in Dave and I-a generation ago. It still haunts both of us. Tonight, I went over to address my friends' concerns for his welfare and ignited an inferno in the process. Fortunately, Lydia and the others were able to get him under control before he seriously damaged anything," Lex pointed out. Fortunately for all of us, she did that. "I'm on my way over to his place right now." Seeing Janette's suggestive glance, he added. "Care to accompany me?" "I'll follow you over there. Thanks," Lex accepted, finishing his drink and leaving a ten-dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change as a tip and for the aggravation I've caused you." _Thank Nicolas for getting you out of here before things got any hotter, my friend._ "You're welcome." As they left, she looked over at Vachon and several other members of the Community. _ This is an uneasy alliance. It's certainly taking some getting used to on all sides._ Chapter 5 [Smallville-Three Months Earlier] After sunset, a quiet calm descended upon the autumn Kansas prairie. The harvesting equipment, busy from sunup to sundown, rested in their barns awaiting the next go around. The townspeople, grateful for a respite, either relaxed in their homes or went for coffee in town. For those in the second group, the Talon remained a popular place. Since its reemergence, it had been the place for folks to meet, to be seen and to-of course-drink the best cappuccinos in Lowell County. Even as they buzzed around, swapping stories and sharing things, one young man sat alone in the corner. As with most nights, he read his book, drank coffee, and watched the world pass him by. Ever since the town had learned of him, Byron Moore had known what it was like to be shunned. Although it had been big news-how his "death" was faked a decade earlier, his reclusiveness, and worse, how he brooded when out in public. Most adults looked at him funny, telling their kids to stay clear of him. The latter gibed him. Only a few people had attempted to understand him-notably Lana Lang, Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, Miranda Arighatto and Clark's parents. _If only they knew...I'm not a monster._ He moped, sipping on his French roast and whispering Shakespeare. _ I wonder how everyone's doing in Tucson?_ Over the past few months, his friends had been going to school and enjoying themselves. Their letters came twice a week. In fact, their last one mentioned that Chloe was going to transfer from Cornell down there. _ They'll be all together. I wish there was some place I could go where someone could relate to my condition._ "Excuse me, Byron? Can I get you a refill?" Sandra Collins, a lanky redheaded waitress, asked him. "Thank you. I'd like that," he accepted, managing a warm smile for her. _ Despite everything, she's still kind to me._ She grinned at the town's budding Poet Laureate. _ He's so smart, kind, and handsome. I know everyone says he's a monster, but I just can't believe that. I know he's got that medical condition, but well... _ "Byron, can I ask you something?" "Sure," he agreed. "Can we...well...can we go out for a drive sometime after the Talon closes? I promise to have you back before sunrise. I just...well...I'd like to talk with you some more away from everyone. Maybe you could read me some poetry? We could do a midnight picnic, perhaps?" "You're not afraid of me?" he wondered. Does she understand? "I could never be afraid of you, Byron," she assured him, kissing him on the cheek. "I've seen your Other, remember? He's not so bad if you try to understand him." He smiled. Since the others had left, Sandra had been his rock. He had heard the whispers about their conversations, but if she didn't care, then neither did he. Once she had come over to the house to talk with him during the day. While she was there, a group of kids blew a hole through one of the windows with a shotgun, letting the light spill into his sanctum, and initiating the transformation into his Dark Other. He had raged, snarled, and growled at the girl. Rattling his chain, he was little more than an animal, knowing only the laughter and barbs of his remaining neighbors. However, she only stroked his cheek and calmed his fire with her tears of pity. Over the next few weeks, she had gained the Other's trust, leading him outside into the daylight world. Together, they smelled the flowers, felt the coolness of the fall air, and enjoyed the company of Shelley, Keats, Wordsworth, and, of course, Byron's namesake. Gradually, the sun stopped burning him and he came to enjoy its warmth. His mother, of course, still distrusted her despite all of this effort and success. _ At least, she thanked me the other day_, she mused contentedly, taking successes from where she could. "Well, I was invited to go over to the Kents after you close. Want to come along?" he invited. "Mrs. Kent's making cherry pie." "I'll be ready in ten minutes," she promised, looking at the clock, and pouring him a half-cup of coffee. "Thank you," he accepted, handing her a five-dollar bill and an envelope sealed with wax. _My nightly poem_, she thought, a happy tear glistening in the corner of her eye. She walked up to the register and rang him through just as the clock struck nine. Over in the corner, Nell Potter kept watch on this relationship with an uneasy eye. While she appreciated Sandra's ability to keep the wild man under control, she wasn't sure that he wouldn't one day go ballistic and hurt her...or cause a commotion here. Consequently, she allowed Sandra to clean up the counter and get everything done out front while she handled the receipts. _ Then again, Lana always said he has a heart of gold. He is nice when folks leave him alone. I'll have to ask her about that when she comes home for Christmas. _ "We're set here, Sandra. Why don't you go on home?" "Are you sure, Nell?" the waitress inquired. "It'll only take me about five more minutes." "It looks good to me. I'll see you on Monday, all right?" "Sure. Have a great weekend, Nell," Sandra concluded, folding up her apron and punching out on the time clock. Once that was done, she let herself out and found Byron waiting out front by her truck. "Need a lift?" "It would be faster than walking," he quipped. "Sure, hop in. I want some of that pie and some poetry," she replied pleasantly, cranking the ignition and driving them down the road. **** Martha removed two cherry pies from the oven and set them on the rack to cool. T_hose kids are going to enjoy this_, she thought to herself with satisfaction. "Those pies sure smell great," Jonathan complimented as he entered the area. "They'll perk a man up after a long day." "I'll bet," she laughed, giving him a kiss. "How are things looking?" "All right, I guess. I do miss having Clark around to help out. I'm glad he makes it home on Saturday afternoons to do some of the heavy chores. It kind of makes me realize what I've been taking for granted," he admitted. She shrugged. _ It's easy to do. Still, it doesn't seem the same without the kids here._ At that moment, they heard a knocking at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent? It's Byron and Sandra, can we come in?" "Sure," Jonathan responded pleasantly, taking a seat. "How are you both doing?" "All right. It was a busy night at the Talon, but we handled it," Sandra replied. "How's everything with you here?" Byron wondered. "We're getting along okay. You know-we're adjusting to not having Clark around full time," the farmer informed them. "By the way, have you ever thought about going to college, Byron?" He sighed. "I'd love to, but who would take me given my situation? No offense, but...." "Actually, there is a professor who would understand you, Byron," Martha pointed out. "And he's at the university where Clark and Lana are going." "Really?" the guest asked. "How would he be able to relate?" Jonathan mused, _ Oh trust me. This man would be able to match you mood for mood._ "David Dubois has walked a while in your shoes." "And according to Clark, his associates were really good with him when he was a student down there and dealing with his own explosiveness," his wife added. _Dubois...I heard that name before here. That's it...people compared me to him._ "What does he teach?" "Medieval history," Martha continued. Sandra smiled at him. _ As much as I don't want him to leave, he does deserve to be with others like himself._ Maybe I can go too in the fall. Byron shrugged. _ It's tempting, but Mother would never let me out of her sight. Maybe some day, but I can always hope, can't I?_ Rousing himself, he cracked open his book of poems and asked, "Who's up for Wordsworth tonight?" With that, he began to read, stopping every so often for a bit of cherry delight and coffee wonder to feed his Muse. The others-even Jonathan in spite of himself-enjoyed seeing the young man like this. _ Maybe David could get him into the school. I don't see why not. Then he could be with others who understand him better than the town gossips do_, the farmer pondered. The next two hours went quickly before finally the clock struck eleven. Byron closed his book and stood. "As usual, it was a wonderful evening. Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." "Thank you both," Sandra added warmly as she put her coat on. "It was fun." "Anytime, Kids," Mrs. Kent said, waving as they walked out the door. Her husband saw them to the truck and told them, "I really appreciate you two coming over and doing these readings. While I have to admit I'm not much of a book type, my wife is one. You're making her very happy." "It's my pleasure. You did the same for me as did Clark," Byron responded warmly as he climbed into Sandra's truck. Once he was inside, she drove off toward his house. Jonathan stood watching them until they disappeared out of sight. _ It's great to see him like that._ Once they were gone, he turned and walked back into the house. The entertainment had been great, but tomorrow was another day and he needed to be ready for it. Chapter 6 [Tucson-Present Day] Angie sat at the stove heating up frozen lasagna and tossing a salad for dinner. Looking at her husband, she wished, _ I wish that I had the energy to make a meal for us from scratch as I used to. The days have been so long and I still am worn down by my feelings about Mama and Daddy. I wish that Lydia had stayed for supper. We owe her at least that much for helping Dave._ ["Angela, don't concern yourself with that. David understands," Xena's voice assured her.] The oncologist looked at her husband yet again. He was trying to read the twins a story and be a good father. However, she could read the somberness on his face. He hasn't recovered yet either. And then, there's something else going on with him. ["Angela?"] ["Sorry, Xena, I was just observing the situation," Angie noted, yawning. "I hope he lets me know."] ["If all else fails, you can ask him."] [Angie smiled. "I will do that if he doesn't bring it up tonight."] ["I'll hold ya to that," the warrior told her as she retreated into the background again.] _I'm sure you will_, Angie sighed, hearing the stove beep. "Dinner's ready." "Great!" Karen and Lauren chorused, running over to the table. "Need some help with the salad, Princess?" Dave offered. "Sure," she agreed, handing him the bowl of greens. "Do your thing, Gunga Din." He managed a tiny smile and went to work with the oil, vinegar, and spices. Giving several tosses to the materials, he had a salad fit for his family that he brought to the table. "Here we go." "Thank you," his wife accepted, flashing a bright smile. He shrugged and served the others before giving himself a portion. At that moment, a rapping came from the door. Dave sensed Nick's presence and telepathically opened the door. "Come in, Nick," he sighed. "Are you all right?" Lex asked, following the immortal detective into the room. "No, I'm not," the professor informed him. "But can't this wait?" He motioned to the twins. Lex nodded. _ He doesn't want to discuss this in front of his daughters. Granted, they know about his moods, but he's right._ "Meanwhile, would you like to join us?" Angie offered. "No, that's okay. I feel guilty enough about earlier...I couldn't," the businessman declined. "Sit, Lex, please," Dave invited. "You look as if you need some company tonight. I'm not the best for that right now, but maybe, we can help each other." Nick smiled. _ He's definitely getting a better handle on himself. Even now, when he's right at the limits of his control, he can still keep up a front. _ "Then, I'll be going. Tracy and Schank are waiting for me at the precinct." "Are you sure?" Angie asked. "I'm afraid so. I have paperwork to attend to. Perhaps I can take a rain check?" the detective replied. "We'll hold you to it, Miles," Dave remarked, allowing a bit of humor into his voice. Once again, Nick allowed himself a smile before departing. _ Yes, he's definitely come a long way._ Lex looked at the Duboises before allowing himself to settle into the empty chair. _ Even after what I did earlier, they still want me to eat with them._ "We've all set the Big Bad Boy off at some point, Lex," Angie noted, serving him some lasagna and passing the plate to Dave. "Besides, this is a tough week for both of us," Dave added. "Other than some frayed nerves, there was no harm done. It just reminds me of the issues I have left to resolve." The guest shivered, recalling the scene in his mind from years earlier. _ We both have those issues. Still, Mother would be proud to hear you, Dave._ "Look, Lex, there is one thing you should remember. This isn't my father's table nor is it your father's table. You are welcome here any time you want, all right? If you need to talk about anything, you feel free," Dave offered. "Besides, Chloe wouldn't take you moping very well-now, would she?" He stared at the medievalist. "How?" "I know you haven't been making a big deal about it, but trust me, both of you have seemed a lot happier since the 'Bluto incident'," Dave noted, taking a sip of his tea. "Besides, we saw how concerned you were on that night in Sanctuary," Angie added. "You're not alone, Lex." "And I know what it's like to be ashamed of my father's legacy. That's why what you're doing is so positive with Genomex and LuthorCorp. Keep your chin up, all right?" Dave continued, rubbing the younger man's shoulder. "You made a break with your father the day you took that shot for me. Remember that." Lex chuckled. _ In spite of everything you want to believe, Dad, he's right._ "We still need to deal with those issues, but you're right." He nodded and took a bite of pasta. _ I've had more intricate cooking than this, but never anything that tasted this sweet. Thank you, Dave and Angie, for this...Thank you._ Chapter 7 Even as Lex sat with the Duboises, the new mutant students huddled around their usual table in the Student Union worrying about their exams going on the next day. Ever so slowly, the group was muddling its way through the experience. "This is definitely going to be a challenge," Paula stated, flipping a page in her religion textbook and keeping an eye on Eve's tips. "You can say that again," Michael agreed, scribbling notes and sipping on his coffee. "This Sociology final's going to kill me." Michelle sighed and shook her head. Economics is not my thing. I know what he's getting at. I wish I could just short out the professor's computer and kibosh the final, but that would be too obvious. "After this, the Dojo's going to seem like a breeze," Samantha concurred. Clark and Lana walked in lugging their books and took a seat with them. "Hey, how was dinner at the Luthor estate?" Paula asked expectantly. "It was good, I guess. We spent most of the time talking about Professor Dubois' latest mood," Clark replied. "Lex is just as concerned as we are," Lana added. "I'm sure," Sebastian concurred from behind his open book. "I'm worrying about his World Civ. Exam tomorrow. That's going to be something else." "Martin was talking about his Anglo-Saxon class. Geez, he's braver than the rest of us, I guess," Michelle said. "Well, we may be at that point sooner or later," Lana indicated, sipping on her cappuccino and wishing they were at the Talon. Clark opened his Art History text and began pouring through it. _ I hope I can get all of this material reviewed by 2PM tomorrow._ "Coffee stinks though. Maybe Lex can fly some down?" At that moment, Deirdre walked over to the table and greeted, "Hey, gang. I'd ask what's new, but I can see what's going on." "Unless you can cram finals into a pill we can swallow, we'll be here all night," Michael complained. "Pardon me for being rude, but what are you doing here? I thought that running Althanor took up a lot of time," Paula asked. "Usually it does, but Miri and my folks thought a surprise was in order. No sense making you all suffer over bad coffee right?" the priestess suggested, a grin pulling at the sides of her mouth. "Besides, you all can be back here in time for exams tomorrow." "Surprise? What the...? Where is there good coffee at 9:30 at night?" "I think I know," Clark groaned. "Too bad we're....Hey, wait! Do you think?" Deirdre's grin spread wide across her face. "Why do you think I'm here, Dummy? Pack up your books. You're sleeping in your own bed tonight. Unless, of course, you're not interested in your mom's strawberry-rhubarb pie." Lana's mouth began to water as she zipped her pack back up. "You must be kidding," Clark cracked. "I'm going to turn down a slice of that and some great coffee? Yeah right." He had to restrain himself from throwing the stuff together at super speed. A moment later, the group's bags were packed and they headed for Dave's office. There, they found the professor, his wife, Eve and the twins waiting for them. "Howdy, troops," Dave remarked, still feeling somber but trying a bit of pleasantness on for size. "How goes it?" Seeing the frowns, Angie replied, "That well, huh?" Eve smiled. "We have a surprise. Remember that study session we promised?" "Time for a treat. I need a real chocolate frap to settle my nerves and thought you all might want to do the same. Lana, Miri's back there already working on it, but I figured you could work your magic on the espresso press." "Absolutely," she agreed. "You make cappuccinos?" Paula asked. "The best in the Midwest," Clark remarked, stealing a kiss from her. "Sorry, can't do that in front of her aunt...so..." Lana blushed. "Okay, let's go." Deirdre opened the portal. "Step through, guys." Waving them through, she closed it behind herself. **** For the past half-hour, Miri had scurried to clean the dining area of the now-closed Talon for the group. Fortunately, Chloe, Sandra, Jonathan and Byron had all volunteered to help in this task. As the clock closed in on 10:45, everything was ready. Coffee dripped through the machines, livening up the atmosphere again. On the other side of the room, Martha set out three pies and helped to make sure everything was in order. "I hope they like this," Sandra worried. "Oh, they will. Trust Clark to like his mother's pie," Jonathan remarked, smiling at his wife. "Especially given how hard he and others have been studying," Lex added, surveying the scene. "This will be just as good for the prof as for the students." "How's he doing? Clark mentioned he wasn't feeling well," Martha inquired. The billionaire frowned. _ That's an understatement. _ "Well, he's feeling the aftereffects of his first visit here. The anniversary's on Friday." "Really?" the farmer asked. _ That incident will never go away, will it?_ "Well, let's see what we can do to make him feel better," Byron replied. "I'm really eager to meet him and the others. But how are they going to get back here tonight?" At that moment, the mists collected in the corner. "What the?" "Trust me, your question's about to be answered, Byron," Lex remarked dryly, folding his arms and crossing the room to be with Chloe. A minute later, the students stepped into the room followed by Dave and Angie. Finally, Deirdre popped through and closed the gate behind them. "Geez..." the poet gasped. "It's unreal all right," the reporter remarked. "You should try traveling that way." Clark's parents exchanged anxious looks. Dealing with his abilities, not to mention those of his friends, was adjustment enough. They were still getting used to this unique way of transportation. Still, it did offer advantages. "Hey," their son greeted, hugging them. "This is so cool!" Samantha exclaimed looking around the place. "This is a real coffeehouse?" "It is," Lana replied, walking over and checking out the espresso bar. "Will we get in trouble for being in here? Who owns this place?" "Actually, Lana and I have a partnership with her aunt to operate this place," the businessman revealed. The other half of the operation began working with crushed beans-measuring cupfuls and letting the machine trickle out the liquid. On the other side, Miri frothed milk and started fixing cappuccinos for everyone. "Can I help?" Angie offered. "Certainly," Lana accepted warmly. "Can you get the coffee out to the tables?" "Right," she agreed, arranging items on a tray. Having the items set, Dave picked up one tray of drinks and set them out on the various tables. "Get the next batch, Princess." "Right," the doctor agreed, working with her niece as quickly as possible. "Professor Dubois, do you mind waiting on your mocha? I want to be sure to get everyone else out first," Lana asked, wincing. He smiled. "Go for it. I can wait." _Well, at least, his mood's better than it was. Thank goodness. _ She went back to fixing drinks. **** Everyone sat around the tables enjoying each other's company and the fabulous refreshments. The students had to agree that this was definitely better than the Student Union. For the better part of 25 minutes, they enjoyed themselves before the main event started. "Okay, gang," Dave indicated. "I can answer questions for you. Fire away." With Deirdre's help, he moved a white board into position and took their students' questions. After a few questions, Eve took her turn and assisted the students. For a half-hour, she reviewed the information on ancient religions before needing a break herself. In the back, Jonathan and Martha sat admiring the professors' handiwork. "They're really good," she whispered. "And the kids are enjoying this." "Not many people would do something like this at almost midnight," he agreed. Noting Byron, he told her, "Look at Byron, he's really into this as well." She smiled warmly. _ It's great to see them all like this. Not only are they learning about themselves, but they're getting a quality education. And Dave gets to live his dream of teaching and acceptance. I hope this lasts._ Onto the next part 


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 2: The...

The Truth Will Set You Free (Part 2)  
David J. Duncan

Chapter 8 [Campus-the following morning] Dave walked back to his office briskly. He was happy for his students that they had finished their exams. _ At least the session last night helped. Thanks, Lex and Martha, for helping me to arrange it._ Turning the corner, he saw the Dean of Students, Danny Armas, waiting by his door. "Good morning," the professor greeted. "Would you like to come in?" "Yes, thank you," the other man replied and took the guest chair. _What's going on?_ Shutting the door, Dave sat down himself and asked, "May I ask what's up?" "You most certainly may. It seems we may have another student for your mutant group, David. His name is Byron Moore and he's from..." "Smallville," Dave finished the statement. "We've met actually. Nice young man." The visitor's brow furrowed. _ Leave it to David to keep an eye on these things. Well, after what's happened here, who can blame him really?_ "You know about his history, then?" "Excuse me?" the professor wondered. "His psychological history. We checked on Mr. Moore and found out something about him. He's you...well...a younger version of you. It seems that history is about to repeat itself, David." He placed Byron's application folder on the table. _Great._ Dave flipped through the file, scanning the background of events in the young man's life. "You realize that his emotional state isn't his fault." "Yes. However, if we let him in here, do you think you can...well...control him?" [From deep inside of Dave's head, the Child growled, "How 'bout we control ya'll? Smart Ass!"] "Did you control me? You let me in too, remember?" the medievalist responded intently. "We did because of your friend, Miss Alvarez. You made me look good on several occasions and that's why I'm giving you the chance if you want to take it," the dean informed him. "I'll have to talk with some of his friends here first," Dave told him. Then, he "felt" Clark and Lana coming down the hall. "Hang on, they're here." _Damn, I hate it when he does that spooky stuff._ Armas quaked nervously, watching as Dave got up and stuck his head out the door. "Clark? Lana?" Dave called. "Got a minute?" The two students turned to see their professor motioning to come into his office. "What is it?" she asked. "Let's find out," he responded, leading her into Dave's office. Seeing Armas sitting there, the two teenagers tensed. "Relax, kids," the dean assured them. "I was asking Dr. Dubois some questions about an applicant of ours, Byron Moore." Clark flashed a smile. "Sure. What would you like to know?" "He's a really sweet person, sir," Lana added. "And what about his moods? The admissions board's a little concerned that he might explode here," Armas noted. "Well, Lex's companies have been doing research to help Byron. As long as certain precautions are met, he's really a nice guy," she continued, recalling how he had left poetry for her at her parents' gravesite when they first met. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes. _ Here we go again. Geez...._ Dave chuckled, sensing the nature of their subliminal exchange. "Yes, well...what are the precautions?" "We need to minimize his exposure to sunlight...or well, he goes spastic," Clark started. "That's kind of tough to do here in the desert," Armas supposed. "Hmmm...maybe...maybe not," Lana supposed. "His girlfriend, Sandra, has been working with him in that regard." "And he does know us and Chloe," Clark interjected. _And we do have Adam's resources close at hand._ "That settles it. Dean Armas, I'll go to bat for Mr. Moore." As the two men stood, they shook hands. "Make me proud, David," the dean urged. Then, turning to the others, he smiled. "And I would say the same of both of you. Keep up the good work. I'll have Mr. Moore's Admission letter ready within the hour." "I'll come by to pick it up personally," Dave insisted. "We'll be in Smallville on other business tomorrow. I'll hand it to the young man personally-if that's all right." "That would be fine. I'll have it ready for you shortly. Good day and Happy Holidays," the dean concluded, departing from the office. "Wow," she expressed. "He applied here. This is so great!" She flashed a smile. Dave looked out the window. For a brief second, he could have sworn he saw himself as a younger man passing by on the way to the shops outside of the main gate. He had been so lost then...and would have remained so if not for Karen and the folks here. _ If this record's accurate, Byron deserves the same chance. _ "So, are you willing to work with me on this?" "Huh? What do you mean?" Clark wondered. "I asked if you are willing to work with me on this. Byron's going to be a handful...as I was," the professor admitted. "You can help him with your experience though," the farm boy insisted. _That's an understatement._ "That I can, but we need somebody whom both of his sides trust. That would be both of you, Lex, and Chloe." The visitors stared at him skeptically, trying to understand what he was getting at. "Both sides?" "He's multiple...judging from the report here. Trust me, I know the signs. I have one question-when he comes to, does he have problems remembering what he did?" "Yes, he does. So, you think that he's like you?" Lana asked. "Not exactly but close enough," Dave continued. _ Two Children of Darkness on one campus. I hope you know what you're doing, Dave._ "Well, anything we can do for Byron," Clark told him, hugging her shoulders. "Absolutely. He could use some conventional schooling after being alone for so long," she added. "I agree. Are you both done with exams?" he inquired. "As of this morning," they chorused. "Good. Well...get your bags packed. I think Lex was heading back to Smallville to check on the plant there. Maybe we can hitch a ride with him?" "I think that's a safe bet," Clark agreed. "Okay, we'll have Lex call you." "Do that...and kids?" As they turned, he added, "Good work, both of you. This hasn't always been an easy adjustment for you." He smiled warmly. "Just as Dean Armas said, you have made me look good. Thank you both." They returned the smile and nodded appreciatively as they left. They and the others had started a trail for mutants to integrate themselves into society. Granted, dealing with the professor's moods wasn't always easy, but it was proving worthwhile. Chapter 9 [LuthorCorp Jet-25,000 feet over Dodge City, KS and heading east-the next morning] Lex flipped through his morning stock reports and drank his coffee-or rather, what his employees called coffee. _ I have to start bringing coffee with me, I guess. Either that or have Lana and Miranda train them on how to make it right._ On his right, a large envelope lay unopened-across it...a request: IMPORTANT INFORMATION ONLY TO BE OPENED AT SMALLVILLE PLANT BY LEX LUTHOR. _Yeah, yeah...whatever. Dad, you were in to this secret agent stuff too much. Why couldn't Gabe Sullivan have seen this item? Well, he will when we meet in an hour or so. _ Picking up the envelope, he looked at it curiously. It had arrived in Smallville late the night before. He recognized it to be of his father's handiwork-or rather, his lawyer's. _ Given what today is, I have a really bad feeling about this package._ Casting a glance across the room, he saw Dave staring out the window at the Kansas grasslands far below. At his side, Angie tried to sooth his jangled nerves even as Karen Montoya and her husband, Michael, intently watched them. _ Keep going, Doctor. If we run into trouble today, the idiots may have more than they bargained for._ "So how much longer until we hit Smallville?" Clark wondered. "Patience, Clark," the businessman advised. "It won't be much longer. I'd say about 25 minutes." The young man nodded and went back to his seat. He couldn't wait to see the look on Byron's face when they gave him the news. Yet, he too felt something ominous. "It going to be okay, Clark," Lana assured him as he sat back down. "I know. I do have this strange feeling that something's going to happen," he stated. She grinned. "Can it be that my superman's developing precognitive skills too?" She held up her hand and began counting on her fingers. " Let's see...you can fly, see through walls, have really thick skin, can set something on fire by looking at it, and are really strong. Now, you have this too." "No. I let you handle the psychic stuff. I'll do the heavy lifting," he cracked, kissing her. **** Dave stared out the window, trying to remember why his nerves jangled so. After Lex's prompting the other night, he recalled images...snapshots...flashes cascading across his consciousness. Each night since, these dreams wrenched him from his sleep, startling Angie and the twins with their ferocity. He knew something had happened down there.... Angie sighed and looked at Karen. _ I wish there was something I could do. Why didn't Adam or Emma come?_ "Angie," Mike urged, knowing how his ex-girlfriend worried over things. "Mike, leave them be. This isn't easy, you know," Karen told him. Unlike Dave, she _ did_ recall everything. "Was it really that bad?" he asked his wife. "I wasn't here for the actual scene itself, but I saw him in the hospital later," she declared. "Mike, he was a mess." Looking at his former college classmate again, Mike shook his head. _ No wonder you ended up the way you did, Dave. I hope that this mission of yours prove successful and we get answers for all of our sakes._ At that moment, the plane began its descent. Fifteen minutes later, the wheels hit the Smallville asphalt and came to a halt at the airport. There, Jonathan and Gabe waited for them with their vehicles. "Morning, guys," Lex greeted, shaking their hands. "How goes it?" "The plant's running smoothly, Lex," Gabe agreed. "And the environmental filters are going smoothly. No toxic dumps around here," the farmer added. "Excellent," their CEO replied pleasantly. "Gabe, we need to talk back at the plant. Everyone else, go have a coffee at the Talon. I'll catch up." "Jonathan, why don't we drop by the Moore house on the way in? I've got some good news for Byron," Dave requested, waving an envelope and smiling. "He got in, didn't he?" the farmer replied happily. "Thank you." "Thank Clark and Lana. They helped me with the Dean of Students and we finalized everything before lunch yesterday," the professor noted. Jonathan turned and nodded at his son and the latter's girlfriend. "You both have done a good thing, Kids. I'm proud of you." They shrugged and jumped in the back of the truck along with Mike and Dave, allowing Angie and Karen to ride up front with Jonathan. Chapter 10 [Moore House] Over the past three years, the Moore family's lifestyle had improved considerably. The old house had been completely renovated by Lex and the community. New UV-filter glass rested where the old windows had been. Most of the old deer heads and trophies were in the basement now. Best of all, Byron actually had a room upstairs where he could study and spend his days in relative safety. The light shone in but it didn't harm him. "Byron?" his mother asked. "Yes, Mother?" he responded. "Byron, we got a call from a man in Arizona yesterday. You got into that school. Are you sure you want to be so far from us?" she wondered sadly. He sighed, reading a passage from one of his books. "One must always be willing to take a leap of faith if one wants to move ahead." "I'm serious, Byron." "So am I, Mother," he affirmed. "These people can help me with my condition while I'm getting that college education I've always wanted." She frowned. _ I know the boy's right, but what if something happens? That place is so far away. At least, the Kent boy and the others are out there. His father would never have allowed this to happen. Maybe it's for the best. _ She thought of her husband again. The man, overprotective to the point of being abusive, had died in a freak hunting accident a year earlier, forcing her and Byron to cling to each other. Now he was going too. _ What will I do?_ Seeing her tears, he embraced her. "Mother, it's not the end of the world. I'll be back to visit." "You promise?" "Yes," he laughed pleasantly. "I promise. Now, please put a smile on before Sandra gets here." At that moment, the waitress knocked on the door. "Byron! Mrs. Moore!" "Sandra, dear?" the mother asked. "What is it?" "There's a mob coming up the road, muttering something about freaks. I'm glad I'm here ahead of them," Sandra continued, huffing and hugging Byron. "Please. We need to get you out of here." "I'm not leaving," he asserted, thinking of his mother's chances against the looming threat. "Hey, Moore!" a voice chided. "Come outta that fancy house of yours, Freak!" "Leave us alone!" Sandra yelled back. "Why, it's the little girl scout!" the leader, a fifty-something burly man with a patch over his left eye, scoffed. "Hey, honey, haven't you ever heard that you can put all of the money and perfume on shit, but it still stinks? Go home to your Mama before we have to hurt you!" "Sandra, please," Byron begged, feeling the tremors coursing through him. "No!" she protested, stepping towards the leader. "Can't you see he just wants to live in peace?" "Suit yourself, little girl!" he spat, ramming past her and knocking her hard into one of the support posts on the porch. She fell to the ground unconscious, muttering, "Byron...Byron..." "Now then, Freak," the intruder hissed. Byron rushed outside and looked at Sandra. _ She's still breathing. Thankfully..._ Then, he felt a hot flash hit him through the shoulder. "Arrggh!" After that, he felt the tremors surge upward as things turned black. His skin bubbled along his back and his eyes turned dark. "Raarrrgh! You hurt her!" Byron challenged, taking a swipe and connecting with the leader. The older man flew through the air and skidded across the grass some fifty yards away. The other seven members of the mob trained their guns on the advancing man-child. Just then, Jonathan's truck skidded to a halt just outside the driveway. Grabbing his gun from under the seat, Jonathan instructed, "Clark, stay with the ladies. Dave, Mike, you're with me!" Feeling the headache coming, Dave knew instinctively that Byron's Other was loose. _ Shit!_ "Angie, hit the woods now and get help." The oncologist nodded as she rushed into the brush. Once out of sight, she pulled the sword and changed into Xena. _Now, let's beat some sense into these animals_, she mused angrily, rushing back onto the scene. Meantime, Jonathan had fired two shots into the air. "Hey! Back off!" "Kent, get out of here!" the stunned leader warned, training his own rifle on the farmer. "We don't want any mutie-lovers here or them damn freaks!" "No?" Dave asked darkly, teetering on the edge. "You remember the last time you called someone a freak, Nesbert?" Nesbert looked over the professor nervously. _ Somethin' familiar about that boy. Funny, I can't place him but I know that voice._ "It was...a long time ago. Little traitor scum." ["That's it! He's mine!" the Child bellowed."] "NO!" Dave muttered, visibly shaking and picking up the edge of his shirt. In amongst the other scars lay a burn mark on his side. Nesbert's jaw dropped as he realized who the man was. "Dubois, right?" Reaching with his hand, he lifted the patch to reveal the burned scarred remains of his left eye. "You little bastard!" Training the gun on him, he fired two shots. Dave grinned and, with a wave of his hand, deflected the shots harmlessly away. "Leave now or I won't be responsible for what happens next." "Oh, what are you going to do? Freak out like Monster Boy there?" The others laughed derisively. Byron bellowed, "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" "That's right, Byron," Dave agreed, desperately trying to hang onto his own self-control. "Now, you all had better get out of here." "No, we're going to finish what I should've done years ago!" Nesbert roared and fired again. Dave moved quickly, dodging the shot and firing a pulse to stun the attacker. "Be grateful my control's better than yours." As the other attackers moved in, Xena leapt into the fray. Within a moment's time, she had kicked and punched them into oblivion. "Hmmph! They don't make them like they used to." Glancing at Dave, she asked, "Are you all right?" "Y...yeah. See to Byron," he urged. The warrior nodded and advanced over to the poet's side. "Byron?" "Get away!" he ranted as he tried to revive Sandra. "Come on. I want to help," she insisted, seeing the wound in his shoulder and wanting to patch it up. "I said GET AWAY!" he bellowed, swatting her across the street and into the brush. "That wasn't called for!" Dave yelled. "Cool it!" Byron considered the man approaching him and recognized the threat. "Get away before I have to kill you!" "No! I'm your friend. Remember? From the Talon the other night?" Dave hissed, losing his battle with the Child increasingly by the second. Stepping onto the porch, he approached the raving teenager. "LIAR!" Byron bellowed and smacked Dave in the ribs, sending him through a supply shed and into the well behind it. Lana gaped at that sight. "Clark, you have to stop this!" "Me?" he wondered. _ Man, the first time I went around with Byron was a draw. And then, if the Professor loses it, crap...I'm dead._ At that moment, the remains of the shed exploded in all directions. Mrs. Moore stared fearfully at the man climbing from the mess...or what seemed to be a man. The right eye was closed, the mouth in a flat frown and the glare from the glowing left eye that could kill. _ What in?_ "RAAARRRRGGGHHH!" the Child screamed as he stepped into the clearing. "Get away! I tried to warn you before!" Byron challenged. The Dark One snickered, "Boy, Ah know ya'll are thickheaded, but Ah'm gonna have to teach ya some manners!" Byron snarled and ripped a post from the fence near the house. Swinging it, he expected to take the insolent intruder's head off. Instead, the post stopped in midair, as if something was holding it. "Su'prise, Kid. Ya'll have no idea what yer messin' with. Now chill out 'fore Ah have to hurt ya," the Child advised. "Ah really don't wanna upset your Mama anymore. 'Mon." _ Ah really wanna kick his ass, but Big Brother's countin' on me._ The enraged poet swung again and connected, knocking the Child through the air and into the utility pole by the road. As the electricity coursed through him, the Child let out a horrific scream, sending bird, beast, and man scurrying for a mile around. "Awright! Big Brother, Ah tried to deal with 'im your way. Now, it's mah turn!" Leaping into the air, he streaked towards his adversary and rammed him into the wreckage of the shed. "Tag! Ya'll are it." Byron scrambled to his feet not sure what to make of the Man-Child in front of him. "Die!" "Fine," the Child smiled grimly. _ Ah tried...._ Willing up a blast, he slammed Byron, knocking him out. "Crap, Ah hated doin' that." Looking at the others-the remnants of the mob, his companions, and the fearful mother, he bellowed, "What's yer problem?" "Y...you killed him," Mrs. Moore accused. Xena rushed over and checked out the fallen poet. _ He's unconscious-not dead._ "Good work," she complimented the Child. He shrugged. "Took ya long 'nough to git back here. Someone hadda do the dirty work." She shook her head. _ Don't press your luck, Xena. You're lucky he stopped short of killing this guy._ Picking Byron up, the warrior carried him into the house and set him on the kitchen table. "You have any bandages, sheets, and a pot?" The unnerved mother stared at the warrior. "I'll set some water to boil." "Great. Thank you," she replied. "Karen! Michael! I need some help in here! Bring that bag of Angela's!" The two nurses hurried over and held the unconscious boy down as Xena dug the bullet out of his shoulder with the knife. "Do you have any of that red liquid stuff?" Karen nodded and pushed a bottle of Betadine into her hand. "Here." "Thanks," Xena grimly accepted, dousing a cloth and wiping down the wound. Then, she took a spool of thread and a surgical needle out of the bag and sewed up the hole. "There." "Where did you learn how to do that?" Sandra wondered woozily as she climbed to her feet. "Battlefield medicine," the Thracian Amazon replied. "How are you doing?" "Never mind me, how's Byron?" she asked, moving to his side. "Oh, Byron...will we ever be able to have a normal life?" Xena shook her head. _ This is so much like David and Angela. I hope you can help him, David. Speaking of which._ "Karen, keep an eye on them, will you? I'm going to check on David." "Right," she agreed, continuing to examine Byron and swabbing Sandra's head with ointment and making sure there wasn't a concussion. "We'll have to get you to the hospital and keep Dave the heck away from there." "Why?" Mrs. Moore wondered. "It's a long story," Mike replied. **** Xena found the Child sulking in back of the house. "Hey." "Hey," he groused moodily wiping a tear from his eye. "Ya did real good today," she complimented. "That idiot with the patch, you see him?" "Yeah. Lemme guess, your handiwork?" she asked. "Naw. Big Brother's actually. Ah just wanna protect 'im, ya know?" the Child muttered. "Did ya see the way they all looked at me...at us? We're monsters." She hugged him tightly, trying to stop his sobs. "No...those men who attacked us are the monsters. We saved the day. You and me. You didn't kill him, nor did you kill anyone else, yet we stopped this from going any further." He snorted. "Crap in this town never goes 'way. Every time we come here, wham! Just like when we were the kids' age. Was it worth it?" "Was what worth it?" she queried. "Savin' that picture place an' everyone." "There are those who care about you here," she asserted. "The Kents, Lex, and others who you helped that day. David sacrificed a lot that day from what I hear." "Yeah, Ah guess," he sighed. "Look, Big Brother's needed here. Thanks." She smiled warmly and arched her brow. "Anytime." He focused and allowed the personalities to change places. "What? What happened? Xena?" Dave asked. "Byron! Did the Child and he?" "Yeah, they did. Don't worry, your Other Half kept matters well under control. He knocked Byron out. That's it. Now, why don't you go back in the house? I'm going to find Angela if you get my drift." "Right," he agreed, getting up and watching her run into the woods. _ Man, we've only been here an hour and already, the shit's starting. This is going to be some day._ Chapter 11 [LuthorCorp plant] Even as the fracas at the Moore home went down, Lex walked into his facility and looked around. Sure enough, everything was running smoothly and the workers seemed happy. _ No wonder the profits are soaring. Gabe, nice work._ "Did you get one of those envelopes too, Mr. Luthor?" Gabe asked him. "Yes, last night. Why?" "I did too," the plant manager replied, handing him a padded envelope. "What is it?" _This is too weird._ "C'mon, Gabe, let's find out." Climbing the stairs, they walked into Lex's office and shut the door. "Take a seat." Lex requested as he ripped open the envelope. Inside was a file folder with a note attached from his father. "Dear Son-I warned you to be careful about whom you choose to be your friends. Here's proof that there's more to David Dubois than meets the eye. Your father." Crap, Dad, what did you...? He opened the folder and flipped through the materials contained within it. "Shit." He gaped in shock. "Mr. Luthor? Lex, what is it?" Gabe asked. The billionaire shook his head. _ Heads are gonna roll over this one. Dad, you asshole, what have you done?_ "Is Chloe home?" "Yes, she just got in last night. Why?" "I need to talk to her. This is a doozie." Sealing the envelope up, he placed it in the office safe and told Gabe, "Nobody sees that until I say so! Understood?" "Yes," Gabe agreed nervously. _ What's going on now?_ **** [New Sanctuary] Adam stood in front of the microscope, analyzing a new instability factor within new mutant DNA. _ Ashlocke may yet help us to find answers for the others. _ Carefully taking another scraping of tissue from the super-mutant's corpse, the former geneticist placed it on a glass slide and slid the whole thing into a scanner for analysis. At that moment, Shalimar rushed up the stairs. "Adam! Emma and Jess sent me to get you! There's something weird going on with the computer." He studied her face. _ She's really anxious. Something must be up._ "Okay. Show me." Following her up the stairs to the lab, he found Jesse and Emma standing there, shaking their heads. "What's going on?" "This is just too strange," Jesse muttered crossing his arms. "Emma, have Adam check it." "What happened?" Adam insisted. "Well, the computer was double-checking the new mutants' files as you asked it to. It started going through the students' files and..." Emma started. "And?" "And," the psionic continued, fighting back her disbelief. "We found something strange. Are any of the students related to each other that you know of?" "Not among Dave's group. Why?" Adam wondered, keying in the sequence to have the computer repeat the scan. He watched the CGI image screen cycle through the students. "Computer, ID any matches." "Specify match type,"-the computer's screen requested. "Any type of familial relations," Emma replied. The computer produced images of Miri and Mika. "Subject DNA for Miranda Dubois and Michelle Montoya are similar. There is a 70 percent chance they are from the same family. Producing DNA strands." The screen showed two DNA models: one from each woman. Overlaying them, the computer isolated a similar grouping of DNA strands and isolated them. "Identical pieces in each person." _Incredible. But they're from separate families, aren't they?_ "Computer, is there a DNA for Michael Montoya on file? Subject: Human." "Yes." "Match with Michelle Montoya please," he requested. "Michael is Michelle's father. The DNA proves that." Adam's mind ran through other possibilities. "Computer, are there any new mutants other than Karen in the Alvarez family? Exclude husband and their children." "Scanning...Only known for her immediate family. No, she is the only mutant. In fact, her DNA is very different from those of her parents and siblings, Caroline and Charles." "Can you access her brother's image and overlay it onto hers?" "Yes." On the screen, Karen's DNA was matched with her brother's. "No match." "What?" Adam queried. "Maybe she was adopted," Emma suggested. "No, Mika indicated that her mother wasn't adopted. We talked about it once," Shalimar argued. "She even told me about a picture of her mother with her grandparents the day after she came home from the hospital." "Compare to parents," Adam ordered. The computer ran another comparison. "Subject's DNA does not match either of her parents." "This is unreal," Jesse stated, scratching his head. Emma shook her head. "No. That would be impossible." "What is?" Adam asked. Noting how pale she was getting, he added, "Hey, are you all right?" "No...not if my theory's right. Computer, run a comparison between subject DNA and that of David Dubois," she sighed. "Dave and...Karen? Yeah right," the feral scoffed. The computer produced Dave's DNA from its files and overlaid it on top of Karen's strand. "Talk about something out of the Twilight Zone," Shalimar said, not believing what she was seeing. "Tell me about it. Meanwhile, let's get Brennan, Max, and Deirdre and get to Smallville. Dave and Karen need to know. Fire up the Double Helix. We need to make a stop in Tucson to get Miranda and Michelle first." The others rushed off to get ready. _Who could do this to them? And do we need this today of all days? _ He gritted his teeth, anticipating the response he'd get from Dave on this one._ He was planning to come clean today, but with this going on, is that such a great idea?_ Chapter 12 [Smallville] For most of the day, Dave and the others assisted Byron with cleaning up the mess around the latter's house. After Jonathan took Sandra to the hospital for treatment and she was released, things fell into place quickly. The fence was fixed. After making sure that Mrs. Moore's back was turned, Dave and Clark rapidly rebuilt the shed. The electrical company took care of the wiring and got everyone back on line-blaming it on a squirrel of some sort. About 2 PM, Byron approached Dave who was sitting alone on the porch swing gazing at the Kansas prairie. "Ummm, Professor Dubois?" "Yes, Byron?" Dave smiled. "What can I do for you?" "I, umm, I didn't hurt you, did I?" "Well, I do have a few scratches and burns from that wiring over there. Other than that, no-I'm pretty tough. You know like a Timex-I can take a licking and keep on ticking." The poet chuckled. "I hear that you...well...change too. Is that right?" "Yeah. I have my own situation. Our dark sides met today, Byron. Mine held back because you're a friend," the professor explained. "Or so he tells me." "You mean you don't remember either?" Byron wondered. "Not unless he tells me about it. I take it you're in the same boat," Dave remarked dryly sipping on a cup of tea. "Yes. I am. Lost in the Dark Wood of Error, seeking a way to the light," Byron surmised, paraphrasing some verse. _This kid's got taste._ "They told you I was a sucker for Dante, right?" Dave guessed. "I went to your web site. It's pretty obvious," the younger man related. "Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?" he laughed. "You're okay, Byron. Don't change. Just learn to deal with the Other, all right?" "Will you help me?" he queried, his eyes staring into Dave's. "Yes. I will," the professor assured him. "You know that you have me but you also have some pretty amazing friends in Clark and Lana. By the way, I know that you already received the call, but here's your letter." He handed Byron the envelope. "Welcome." "Thank you. When can we fax it in?" Byron accepted. "Well...as soon as everything's done which won't be much longer, we can fax it in. I'm sure Lex and Lana won't mind if you use the Talon's machine." "Let's get to it," Byron agreed as he followed the professor from the porch back toward the work area. **** [Kent farm] As the Duboises helped at Byron's house, Clark and Lana sat at his parents' table enjoying a glass of milk apiece and waiting on his parents to come back in the house. Through the closed door, he used his x-ray vision to see what they were doing. Jonathan and Martha were talking-arguing was more like it, judging from their posturing. "What are they doing?" she asked him. "Hmm?" he inquired, snapping out of the daze. "You had that weird far gone stare you get when you're looking through things," she noted, drinking her milk. "I guess. I just wanted to see what they were doing," he told her. _ They never argue--at least not that openly. What's going on?_ "Maybe they need to figure it out for themselves first before they tell us," she suggested. "Could be," he agreed tentatively before seeing his parents come back in. "What's up?" Jonathan sat down and started, "Well, kids, remember when your professor told that story in the Talon?" "About my parents?" Lana guessed. "Yes, why?" The farmer looked at his wife and continued, "That took place during his first visit." "Right. Lex mentioned an anniversary date of some kind for the professor. Was this what had you two so upset last August?" Clark wondered. "Yes, Clark," Martha revealed. "The standoff over the Talon occurred 22 years ago...today." "Today? No wonder he was so intense staring out the window," Clark gathered. "So, what do we do?" "I spoke to him when you all were here on Wednesday. David...Professor Dubois...wants to hear what happened. Given what he's been through, he deserves that much. Lex, Karen, your mother and I were all there," Jonathan continued, shaking his head sadly. The two teenagers looked at each other anxiously. _ What was this going to be about?_ "If that's true, Mr. Kent," Lana stated. "Then he had a lot of control when he faced Byron today." "Wait a minute!" Martha exclaimed. "He and Byron?" "Yes. One of the mob shot Byron and he went berserk. The professor stepped in and well...he changed...like that day in the Talon. He knocked Byron out without seriously hurting him," her husband explained. "He also kept Clark from having to expose himself." "Well, thank goodness for all of that," the elder woman expressed, clearing the table. As she did, she recalled the first time the younger man stood in front of the theater, arms out stretched. Then, she saw him go hurling through the window, glass shattering, blood spewing on the wind, splattering in the snow.... "Martha?" Jonathan asked, rushing to her side as she went gray. "Mom?" Clark added. "I'll be fine. I just...well...I can see the whole thing going on in my mind is all...like it was yesterday," his mother assured them all. "It'll be good to get it out in the open. Secrets are a killer." Lana looked at Clark. _ Don't we know it?_ Somehow, both students knew that after this night was over, they would know more about their professor. Maybe even more than they cared to know in the first place. Chapter 13 [The Talon-Later that night] Lex walked into the converted theater and looked around with concern. From Clark and the others, he had heard about Dave's encounter with Byron and the band of fools at the Moore household. Fortunately, the professor had shown remarkable self-control over the situation and his Child alter ego had used pinpoint force only. _ Lucky for Byron that he had control. If he didn't, we'd be digging him a fresh grave right now. Hopefully, he'll still be that way when tonight's over._ Beside him, Chloe surveyed the surroundings as well. She remembered that Dave had given her the bare essentials of the Talon incident, but had no idea of the rest of the story. _ Lex is going to be on the spot._ "Hey, Lex. Just so you know, I'm with you." He managed a smirk for her benefit. "I know. Thanks." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "By the way, what's in the folder? You've been carrying that thing around as if it should be in Fort Knox." That's an understatement. "Can you keep a secret, Chloe?" "Normally, I would ask why, but I'll trust you enough to say yes," she told him, shooting him a quizzical expression. "That's what I thought. Just brace yourself, okay? This is my father's handiwork de jour and remember-strictly confidential. Nobody, not even Clark, Lana, or Miranda are to know about this until I give the word," he directed. _Geez. What could be so serious?_ She sat down at a table in the closed restaurant and opened the materials. As she scanned the contents, her mouth dropped open. _ This is horrible. How could they?_ "Lex, I...I..." "Not a word, Chloe," Lex emphasized. "Can I ask you then?" she whispered. Seeing him nod, she said low, "They seem like such nice people, Lex. How can this...?" "More than likely, Stuart and my father did something. They don't know and I want to make sure it doesn't get any farther than it has to," he whispered back. Hearing a rapping at the door, he walked over to answer it. There, he saw Deirdre, Adam, and Mutant X waiting outside. "Come in, please." "Thanks, Lex, we got here as quickly as we could," Adam indicated, looking just as concerned as the businessman. "Here are the scans. Promise me, you'll keep this secret." "And I expect the same from all of you. Bad enough, Dave's going to hear what happened here. This information could drive him over the edge. Chloe's looking at the file I told you about. I trust her not to say anything," Lex continued matter of frankly. He flipped through the computer workups and sighed angrily. "Damn him! I was hoping that was faked somehow." "We ran it four times ourselves to be sure, Lex," Jesse stated. "Man, this really sucks." "Yeah," Chloe concurred, looking up through tearful eyes. "I...I..." She hugged Lex tightly. "Hasn't he paid enough?" "Our fathers had big plans for this place, guys. You'll hear about it later, but Dave called in the Feds and got them busted. We're talking big time fines. Some of my Dad's executives went to jail because of the situation. That was the major straw that broke the camel's back between Dave and his father. I guess my father was planning this all along and chose to stick it to him now," the entrepreneur recalled. _And this may break him all together,_ Emma worried. She had felt the rumblings within the professor all the way back to Arizona as he fought Byron and afterwards. "We need to be careful with this information, guys. No telling how he's going to react." "Okay. It's getting close to time. Put it away for now," Lex urged, taking the folder from Chloe and handing the results back to Adam. Just then, Lana unlocked the doors, allowing the others into the room. After her, Clark, Karen, Mike, Angie, Jonathan and Martha entered slowly. Finally, Dave crept in as if he felt the weight of the knowledge contained there. _ C'mon, enough is enough. You need to know. It's not that bad, is it? Seeing everyone sitting down around the table, the air suddenly became stifling and he could hardly breathe. Control, control...remember you must keep control._ Seeing Mutant X there, he asked, "Hey, guys. What's up?" The leader looked at his team, shooting them a glance before answering, "Lex asked us to be here. I needed to collaborate this information for your file." "All right," the professor agreed. _ What the? He already knows about this. Something else is up here._ Walking over to the front window, he ran his hand across the glass. It felt cool to the touch at first, but it burned his psyche. _ The blood's still there..._ "Dave?" Angie asked, coming up to him. "Are you okay? You sure you want to go through with this?" "I need to, Princess," he affirmed, gripping her hand tightly. "I need to know what happened and why." "I'm here with you. No matter what," she stated. _I hope she means that._ Lex mused. "Lex, what's going on and what's with the folder?" Clark asked. "Not yet, Clark," Lex declared. "Sorry, but you'll find out soon enough." _What could be in that folder?_ Lana surveyed the table and saw almost guilty looks on the faces of the Mutant X team members, Adam, Lex and even Chloe. _ Guys, not tonight. Don't spring another surprise on him tonight._ "Everyone's here, right?" Dave asked hesitantly. "You know you don't have to do this," Karen told him. "I have to. Let's get on with it. Okay, everyone," Dave started, "I've asked you all here tonight because of something that has troubled me for over two decades now. There's a reason why this place is still standing. I know I was involved and that Lex was as well. Other than that, I remember nothing." Lex looked at Chloe and everyone. "Okay, Dave, if you insist, here goes....." 

Onto the next part 


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 3: Sec...

The Truth Will Set You Free Part 3  
David J. Duncan

Chapter 14 [22 years earlier-Lex's memories] A single helicopter flew high above the cold Kansas prairie on a fateful December Monday. Inside of it, three people-the pilot, a confident businessman and the latter's son thought about business in the town of Smallville. For the latter, it was his first foray into the larger world. But, he really didn't care for lessons on the world and such. _ I want to be home with Mother._ "Lex," Lionel called. "Empires aren't won in your mother's arms, Son. It's time you realized that." The seven-year-old redheaded boy sitting beside him shook his head and pouted. He could care less about empires and fortunes. He just wanted to be with his friends and at home. The father sighed to himself. _ The sooner the boy learns about life, the better off he'll be. _ "We'll be in Smallville soon, Lex. Collect yourself. By tomorrow, you'll receive your introduction to the world at large." ****  
  
Twenty minutes later, the copter landed beside a narrow airstrip off to the side of Smallville airport. There, the boy saw a large man waiting for them. The man had dark brown eyes, jet-black hair, and an intense stare on his face. He carried a brown attaché case and looked impatiently around. "Hurry up with those bags, Dave!" "I'm coming," another voice stated. A young man with brown hair and a medium build slowly came into view, lugging two big suitcases. When he came to the other's side, he stopped. "Next time, bring them faster!" the older man bellowed. The teenager glared at him indignantly as he dropped the bags on the tarmac. His eyes were an equal mix of fear and resentment. Lex shuddered. _ He's scary. I hope Daddy doesn't wanna make me like 'im._ Lionel ignored his son's trepidation and stepped forward to meet the two newcomers. "Stuart, good to see you. How was the flight?" "Good, Lionel. We made excellent time coming down here. I'm looking forward to closing this deal by Wednesday. You remember my son, David?" _Too well. _ The last time the two had met was at a Dubois Associates Christmas party three years earlier. The younger man had taken exception to Lionel's view on economic expansionism at the expense of one's neighbors. There had been a bitter exchange of words. "I trust he's learned some manners since then?" David snorted. Obviously, he thought little of his host and had no wish to be there. "Uncle Lionel, I trust you've been well?" he asked with an obvious dose of cynicism. Stuart stared intensely at his son and reprimanded, "Be respectful of him!" "Why? The man hasn't earned it!" the younger man hissed back, earning himself a cuff on the ear. Reeling from the pain, he bit back another remark, but instead, shot his father another murderous stare. "Next time, you'll think twice before you smart mouth him!" the father yelled at him. Seeing the LuthorCorp car arrive for them, he added, "Put those bags in the trunk, you stupid bookworm!" David shook his head stubbornly. From what Lex could tell, he didn't want to be there anymore than the boy himself did. "Yeah...yeah...stupid trip..." As the teenager put the bags in the back of the car, Lionel and Stuart watched him like two Dobermans waiting to rip a small animal to shreds. Lex could tell something was going to happen between him. _ Daddy doesn't like 'im. This is bad. Very bad._ Feeling an asthma attack about to come on, the boy pumped on his inhaler before joining the others in the back seat. **** Later that night, the two men and their sons sat around the table, eating dinner. It was a fine dining experience fit for kings and dignitaries. The table had a fine white tablecloth with candles on it. A chandelier hung over the table, shading the walls with a delicate light. Stuart and Lionel both enjoyed the roast duck and fixings in front of them, talking about their plans for the downtown. Lex sat silently and listened to his father's latest speech about the strong pushing the weak out of the way in the name of progress. He didn't care about such things. His mother occupied his thoughts. But, for once, the teenager across from him intruded even into that private place. David sat quietly in his place, nibbling on a few things here and there. Once again, he was making it clear that he didn't want to be here. His eyes darted about the room observing the extravagance around them and guessing at the harm caused to others in the process. Lionel locked eyes with the young man and stared intensely. No man stood his ground when he told him to heel. Unfortunately for him, David's eyes grew surlier. The duel went on for a full two minutes. Finally, the host broke it off. "If the food's not to your liking, you may be excused." "Thanks," the teenager muttered, marching indignantly from the room. "That one's going to be trouble, Stuart. Mark my words...he's trouble," Lionel foretold. **** That night was a long one for the little redheaded boy. Feeling the tension exuding throughout the newly rebuilt manor house, he got out of bed, put on his blue robe and padded down the hall toward the guest quarters. There he saw the teenager's light on under the door. Creaking the door open ever so slightly, he saw that David was sitting up in bed with a book in his hands. Coming closer, he asked, "Whatcha doin'?" "Oh man," the reader stated surprised by the visitor. "Alexander, what are you doing here?" "My name's Lex," the boy corrected. "I wanna see whatcha doin'." David managed a smile. "I'm reading a book. It's the only time I can sneak it in when my father won't catch me doing it." "Why?" "Why what?" David asked. "Why do you hafta sneak? My mother says that readin' is good," the little visitor wondered. "Well yes, it is, Lex. I was reading a story about a beautiful lady who's looking for happiness. She overcomes the bad things that happen to her. Bad people try to steal what's hers and she stops them from doing it." "David, why do you hate my Daddy?" Lex asked sadly. "Is he like those bad people?" The older one sighed...obviously troubled by the boy's question. "Your father means well, Lex. He gets a lot of great stuff for you and your mother. It's just well...sometimes...he's not very nice with how he does it." "Sometimes I see him an' Mother yellin'," Lex commented, yawning. "They're arguing about that stuff, Lex," David noted. "Hey, it's late. I'm going to be going to sleep soon. Why don't you go back to your room, okay?" "It's dark out there. I'm scared," the boy pouted. "Monsters." The teenager bit back a remark about who the monsters in the house really were. Quietly, he took his little friend's hand and walked him back down the hall to his room. There, he tucked Lex into bed and shut off the light. "Good night, Lex. Sleep well...sleep well...." **** [Modern Day] "That was really sweet," Angie admired, rubbing her husband's shoulder. "Yeah well, he had to deal with our fathers. That was a valuable lesson you mentioned that night, Dave," Lex elaborated. "And it came up again, two days later. Of course, the night before was quite the experience too." "Really?" Chloe asked. "What happened?" "Well, it's funny you should ask. On that night, Dave, you gave teenage rebellion a whole new meaning." Lex smirked at the professor as he resumed his tale. **** [The next night] The day dragged by for Lex. His father had dragged him along on the tour of the company plant making him see and stick his nose into every stupid nook and cranny. While many older boys might have found this experience to be neat, the little redhead could have cared less. He still wanted to be back in Metropolis with his mother, not out here in this cold drafty place. Looking over, he saw a brief flicker of a smile coming from David every now and again. Granted, the teenager still maintained his attitude towards his "Uncle Lionel" and the operation. Still, he did cheer the boy up from time to time with a little warm sparkle in the eye and a motion toward their fathers as if to say "act interested even if you're bored stiff". Now, several hours later, the quartet stood in Lionel's office looking at a set of plans for the downtown. "My new megaplex. It will benefit the community and expand my interests here further." "Uncle Lionel, how's that?" David asked, the sarcastic smirk on his face. In the corner, Lex watched his new friend as he learned the new facial expressive concept. _ That's neat!_ "It'll update the existing downtown," the businessman replied. "Have some vision for once, Stupid!" Stuart snapped. "Better to lack vision than to be blind, Dad," David replied sarcastically. "Your plan has a problem. The theater. It's too old to be torn down." "How do you say that?" his father snickered. "It's wood and glass...it'll come down when the wrecking ball hits it." The son shook his head. "As always, no planning." "Fortune favors the brave," Lionel quoted. "And fools rush in where angels fear to tread," Dave rebutted, warily watching his father to make sure he was out of reach. "I take it then you don't approve of my plan, then?" Lionel asked disdainfully. "Have I ever? Not that you care." The teenager frowned, staring daggers into the other man. "Stuart, it seems you've let Sarah corrupt him. The boy has a conscience, but there is that look of your father's in him. Tell me, David, if we allow ourselves to fall back into the masses, where will we be?" "Poorer but happier, more than likely," David shot back, again with the smirk on his face. "Stupid snotty brat! Just wait'll...!" Stuart raged. Lionel shook his head, holding off his partner. "Well, since you don't care for my plan, why don't you take Lex for a soda? You can do that, can't you? I think your father and I can plan the theater's demolition without your sarcasm," he requested with an air of snarkiness. "Gee, I'll have to see if I can manage it. Come along, Lex, let's allow the great Napoleon to plan his latest campaign, shall we? Meantime, there's an ice cream soda in it if you come with me. All right?" Dave retorted, leading the smaller boy from the room. As they left, Lex felt their fathers' anger burning into their backs like fire from a forge. He looked up fearfully. David rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and motioned with his head. "Come on." The two companions crossed the street, watching the first flurries of winter drift across the black night sky. The wind was picking up. Later the next day, a storm was forecasted. However, for that evening, it remained calm. They walked up and down the street, looking around and admiring the lights of the town center. "You see, Lex? This is what our Dads view as outdated," the teenager started. "Why? It's so pretty," the redhead wondered. "Pretty is as pretty does," David recited, recalling an old poem. "Seriously though, Lex, pretty is nice for small town folks, but not for big time city folks. Money sells." He took a dollar bill out of his pocket and snapped it in front of the other's eyes. "Don't sell out to this, Lex. Remember, there's a place for pretty things too despite what Uncle Lionel thinks." "That's really pretty!" Lex exclaimed, pointing. "That's the picture house we were talking about. That's what they want to rip apart," Dave remarked. Lex whimpered, "No! They can't do it!" The elder smiled mischievously, a wicked glimmer in his eye. A plan was hatching...and he looked at his watch. "Come on, Lex! I need to make a call." Hurrying into the Bartlesbrook Creamery, he sat Lex in one of the booths and requested, "Can you sit here for just a second? I need to go into the booth. I'll be right back." Lex nodded earnestly. David smiled and went into the booth, closing the door behind him. For about five minutes, he talked to someone in there. Once or twice, his raised voice could be heard through the booth's glass. Then, he hung up, walked back out, and sat down across from his friend. "There. That wasn't too bad, was it?" "Nope." The teenager chuckled and handed his young friend a menu. "Get whatever you want. Your Dad's paying." With the last words, the grin formed on his face. "I dunno..." "What does your Mother get for you, then?" "Cheeseburger and choc'late milk!" the boy announced. Seeing the waiter approach, David repeated, "A cheeseburger and a chocolate milk for my young friend. And well...I'll take a cheeseburger, some fries, and a Coke for me please." "Coming right up," the young man, a slender guy with brown hair and fair features, agreed as he left. David looked around and saw that they had taken the last seat in the house. Then, he saw a couple...maybe ten years older than he was, walk in and sigh because there weren't any seats available. The man was blond, strapping and tanned from working in the sun. The woman was slender with red hair and a kind smile. Lex looked at them. "Pretty lady." He waved. "Lex," David sighed, wincing at the thought of possibly getting his friend into trouble and himself into still worse crap. The woman waved back and gave him a big smile. Suddenly, David seemed to have a realization. "Lex, you mind if they sit with us?" "Yeah!" the boy cheered. _ This is fun! Better than that dumb ol' place!_ The older companion got up and talked to the couple. After a minute, he brought them back with him to the table. "Lex, these folks are Jonathan and Martha Kent." "Hi there, Lex," Martha greeted, waving. "Hey there, guy," Jonathan added, a smile on his face. "Thank you for letting us sit here. Every restaurant's booked here in town for the rally," she continued. "Rally? What rally?" David asked. "The rally to save the Talon. We want to stop Lionel Luthor and Stuart Dubois from tearing it down tomorrow. We didn't know until late this afternoon that it was going to happen," Jonathan pointed out. "The Federal offices just closed in Metropolis unfortunately. Now, we'll never get that injunction," she sighed resignedly. "What if...I said that I just got hold of the NCHP?" the teenager smiled. "Huh? Who?" Martha smiled. "Did you? Oh, Jonathan! That stands for the National Council on Historic Preservation!" "Can they do anything?" the farmer asked. "Well, they're working on that injunction. Trust me, they'll be here in the morning," David grinned, like the cat with canary feathers in his mouth. Lex yanked on David's sleeve. "David? Wha's rally?" "It's a party, Lex. The town's gonna have a party," David explained to his friend. "Great! Can we go?" "Lex, trust me, we're gonna be right there along with our parents. Oh, I can't wait for this!" Rubbing his hands together, he reiterated, "Oh, I can't wait!" **** The sun rose at 7 AM the following morning over Smallville. The wind continued to whistle briskly through the streets and the flurries continued to fall, coating the ground with its first light covering of powder. The townspeople stood in front of the their beloved landmark, picketing and protesting its impending destruction. The Luthors had messed with them long enough. They weren't taking it anymore. Down the street, Lionel and Stuart sat with their foreman, Norton Nesbert and a small army of workers. Beside them were two bulldozers and a wrecking ball intended for putting the Talon out of its misery. "The first day in a long partnership, Stuart." "Indeed," the other man toasted with his coffee. After this project was completed, their companies would merge and nobody would stand in their way. Unfortunately, his son hadn't seen fit to join them. David was back at the mansion sick over the whole thing and refusing to leave his room. Lex, however, knew differently. He had seen his friend engineer a plan to get out of the manor just after they had left. While he didn't understand the details, somehow he knew that David would be there to put just the right spin on the celebration. Then he saw the Big Conspirator melting into the line of protestors. _ He's gonna get in trouble! I should tell Daddy, but I promised._ At that moment, a police convoy came up Main Street. In their midst, a government marked car rode elegantly over the asphalt. The group came to a halt between the theater and the demolition squad. A well-dressed man got out of the car and with a foghorn announced, "Attention! People of Smallville, my name is Herbert Jackson and I wanted to let you know that the Talon will not be demolished today! The paperwork's in motion to protect this place. It'll be ready within the hour!" The crowd cheered. Lionel gaped and roared. "How? How could this happen?" His enraged partner scanned the crowd and saw one familiar face there. "I know how....Traitor! Miserable turncoat!" Lionel took out his bullhorn and bellowed, "David, did you do this?" The teenager walked up to Jackson and borrowed his bullhorn. "I made the call last night. You know-when you told me you could plan the destruction without me? Too bad, you didn't realize that I could make a few calls." "I...I," Lionel sputtered, too enraged to speak. "I believe the words are 'Et tu, Brutus?' " David savored, anticipating the looks on their faces. "No! I won't let this happen! Nesbert, bring the men! We'll rip this place apart before the order gets here!" Stuart yelled, motioning for the others to follow. "No, Daddy! Can't rip it down! Can't!" Lex protested, yanking on his father's sleeve. Lionel looked aghast at his son realizing that not only had the Dubois boy foiled his plan, but had poisoned his own son's mind. Meantime, the crowd met the advancing workers and a brawl ensued. Fortunately, the police managed to get in between them and, after a few minutes, settle things. However, that would be too long.... And, in that moment of confusion, Lex made the most fateful decision any seven year old could make. Even as his father was busy with everything else, the boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the fray and to his friend's side. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he couldn't make it there, he saw what happened next.... **** Nesbert advanced on the theater holding a steel form rod in his hands. Even if they couldn't rip the place down, he would do some damage. "Put it down, Mr. Nesbert," David challenged, stepping in the other man's way. "You so much as scratch a window and they'll throw you in jail." "You little brat. You don't understand! These are our jobs! Our livelihoods!" the foreman screamed angrily. "Their town, though. I think that's more important," the teenager asserted, trying to calm the other man down. The foreman held up the bottom end of the rod. It glowed orange in the early morning light. "Time to teach you some manners!" Rushing the younger man, he stuck the hot end into David's side. The young man screamed in pain as the burn scarred him. Lex scrambled in the slick powder, trying to get closer. "Try this! You love your theater! Here's a front row seat!" the attacker crowed and smacked Dave across the jaw staggering him. Then, he dropped his shoulder and rammed the other backward. Dave had taken the rod, but he flew backward...and into the glass. "Shit!" As he hit the window, the glass shredded much of his shirt and pant legs in addition to cutting into his arms and legs. "Arrgh!" "Had 'nough yet, History-Boy?" Nesbert baited, taking out his favorite weapon, an old bicycle chain. Advancing on the semi-conscious teenager, he raised it high over his head. "Too bad! Your old man's gonna give me a bonus for this!" With that, he swung the weapon. At that moment, Lex lunged into the space, covering his friend. Unfortunately, the chain hit him, ripping through his blazer and shirt and into the skin and muscle beneath. "Ahhh!" The boy looked into his friend's eyes. "S...save...pretty..." Then he blacked out.... Chapter 15 [Modern Day] Everyone stared at Lex as he took a sip from his cappuccino, waiting for the rest of the account. As he had talked, they had glanced through the Talon's window to the street, trying to imagine what happened on that morning. Then, they all saw Dave come flying through the glass, skidding across the tile floor. "Lex, that was really close, Son," Jonathan complimented. "You got our conversation right in the Creamery, but not that scene outside here." "Nesbert was there!" Lex protested. "Yes, he was," Martha interjected. "But so was somebody else..." **** [22 years earlier-In front of the Talon: Martha's memories] Martha looked around frantically. The townspeople had wanted a peaceful demonstration against Lionel Luthor's plans. However, everything had turned ugly. Her neighbors met the workers head-on in a brawl. "Jonathan!" she screamed, not wanting her newlywed husband to be hurt. "Martha! Stay down!" he told her. She nodded, frozen in that spot and watching everything move in slow motion around her. Then, she saw someone coming from each direction. On the one side, Stuart Dubois surged through the mob, looking for his son. On the other, the little boy, Lex, whom she had only met the night before ran toward his friend. "Lex, stay back!" she pleaded. "No, help David!" the boy screamed. Then, a wall of people surged between them, blocking their sight. Turning back toward the Talon, she saw David confronting his father's foreman. Nesbert advanced on the theater holding a steel form rod in his hands. Even if they couldn't rip the place down, he would do some damage. "Put it down, Mr. Nesbert," David challenged, stepping in the other man's way. "You so much as scratch a window and they'll throw you in jail." "You little brat. You don't understand! These are our jobs! Our livelihoods!" the foreman screamed angrily. "Their town, though. I think that's more important," the teenager asserted, trying to calm the other man down. The foreman held up the bottom end of the rod. It glowed orange in the early morning light. "Time to teach you some manners!" Rushing the younger man, he stuck the hot end into David's side. The young man screamed in pain as the burn scarred him. "Good one, Nesbert," Stuart cheered cruelly and crowed, "Try this! You love your theater! Here's a front row seat!" The attacker smacked Dave across the jaw again and again staggering him. Then, he punched him several times in the midsection. Finally, he dropped his shoulder and rammed the other backward. Dave grabbed the rod from Nesbert, but he flew backward...and into the glass. "Shit!" As he hit the window, the glass shredded much of his shirt and pant legs in addition to cutting into his arms and legs. "Arrgh!" "Had 'nough yet, History-Boy?" Nesbert baited, taking out his favorite weapon, an old bicycle chain. Advancing on the semi-conscious teenager, he raised it high over his head. "Too bad! Your old man's gonna give me a bonus for this!" With that, he swung the weapon. At that moment, Lex lunged into the space, covering his friend. Unfortunately, the chain hit him, ripping through his blazer and shirt and into the skin and muscle beneath. "Ahhh!" The boy looked into his friend's eyes. "S...save...pretty..." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the elder roared and slammed his son across the face. "You realize what kind of work you've ruined? You should be ashamed!" The teenager managed to prop himself up on one shoulder. The cuts, bruises, and his side felt like a million bee stings all over him. "Ya think I'm a monster, right?" "Damn straight! Nesbert!" "With pleasure!" the foreman swung the chain again and prepared to strike again. But before he could, Dave picked up the rod and stuck it straight at his attacker. The hot tip bit deeply into his left eye, blinding him instantly. "Message for ya, asshole...Don't leave...your toys lyin'...around...." The man ran off trying to find something to cool the agony. "C..Coward," David growled. For the first time, he felt something more than fear. Anger...self-righteous anger and indignation surged through him. Forcing himself to his feet, he muttered, "Bring it on, Dad. C...'mon." "No!" Martha interceded. "David, stop!" "No!" the angry teenager snarled, picking up the rod. "Dad, face me!" Stuart shook his head. "Time to put you outta my misery!" He grabbed a billy club lying from where it had rolled out of a worker's hand. Taking aim, he swung and connected across his son's shoulder. "You like that? Try this!" Grabbing hold, he smacked his son into the brick face next to the broken window. The son rolled in pain on the ground. Still, he managed to rise again. "Want some more?" Stuart gloated and rushed him a third time. A sinister smile spread across David's face as this time, he avoided the charge. Then, he flung his father into that same wall. In a rapid turn of events, now he was the one pounding his tormentor. Over and over, he did so. His father whimpered in pain, trying to make him stop. "David! Stop!" Martha ordered, grabbing him. "Get away!" he roared darkly. "Dav...id, 'member pretty..." Lex begged. "Good na' bad." Looking down into the young boy's eyes, he saw the fear there. Turning to Martha, he saw the same look. "I can't..." "Too bad," Lionel hissed, grabbing the club and swinging wildly at him. "I'll kill you!" "No, you won't..." David asserted, fumbling with the rod again and poking at this attacker as well. Lionel dodged for the most part. However, the still hot tip scratched just under his left ear. "You..." "Co...me...on..." the teenager hissed, shaking form the effort to stay on his feet. Lionel shook his head, knowing that from his injuries, the boy was as good as dead anyhow. His son lay in the wreckage somewhere. Looking around frantically, he couldn't see his boy anywhere. Turning to David, he vowed, "One day, you'll pay for this! I promise you!" "He'll never...be like you,... Uncle Lionel. I've...planted doubt in...his mind. My revenge...." With that, David fell face first in the street and lapsed into semi-consciousness. Martha stepped in front of David. "You won't do it." "Luthor! Dubois! Get away from my wife!" Jonathan warned, cocking his gun. "My son picked...his friends...well. He can have you..." Stuart managed to mutter. "Come. The gardener needs to know when to cut off a sick branch if the tree is to survive. Come on," Lionel urged. As much as he hated to leave his son in these yokels' hands, he knew they would take care of him. As soon as the two men left, she checked the fallen man over. "How's his son? Who is he?" Jonathan asked. "Jonathan! It's David, the young man from the Creamery last night! He's the son!" "D...David," Lex muttered, picking himself up and crawling from the wreckage. "And that's got to be Lionel's son, Lex," her husband assumed. "C'mon, let's get them to the hospital. Then, we've got to get some information to his family." _First, the hospital, then we can worry about that._ **** Smallville General Hospital buzzed with activity during the hours following the fracas. The staff treated most of the protesters for minor wounds and released them to recuperate at home. Six people, however, were admitted for serious injuries. Nesbert lay in bed with the left side of his face completely bandaged. Lex, largely because of who he was, had a private room. His right shoulder was stitched up tight after specialists determined the extent of the injuries to his shoulder muscles. Dave was in his own bed. As with the foreman, his face was bandaged. In addition, the doctors had treated him for two broken ribs, the burn on his side and the cuts on his arms and legs. Psychiatrists were on call for the young man when he came to. Martha sat in a chair beside the bed and stared at David who lay there silently. "How could any father?" _ It's not fair! I can't give Jonathan a child, but others take theirs for granted. If we ever get a chance to have a child, I promise to love him or her with all of my heart._ "Life's not fair, Martha," her husband stated sadly. "The doctors say that David's going to pull through, but there's going to be damage from the beating he took." "Jonathan, do we have to let him go back? I mean can't we take him in?" she requested. He frowned and shook his head. "Martha, I know you want a child around the house, but David's too old to be moved now. Besides...there's a possibility that he's damaged psychologically, from what the docs say." "Damaged? That boy's not damaged!" she protested. "Jonathan Kent, how dare you? So we're supposed to just throw David aside like a broken tool because he's got problems? No!" "I never would suggest such a thing. You know that!" he argued. "I just think there's another way. Obviously, he's got some folks back where's he from that are probably scared for him. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I found his high school ID in his wallet. He goes to Amherst High School back in Amherst, Massachusetts." "Can we call his mother, then? Maybe even let the school know?" At that moment, the patient stirred and opened his eyes. "Umm? Where? Lex?" "David! You're awake!" Martha cheered. "Yeah, but I feel as if a freight train ran over me. What hit me?" he wondered. "It's a long story, Son," Jonathan remarked. "We're glad that you're back." At that moment, a knocking came from the door. An attractive woman with red hair, a slender figure, and blue eyes hurried in. "How is he? I figured he'd know where Lex is!" "Who are you?" Martha asked. "She's...Lex's mother. Aunt Lillie, I'm sorry...." He choked back a sob. "That's all right," Lillian assured him. "Don't worry. Your father won't be back. I've already seen to that. Just rest." "Aunt?" Jonathan queried. "Not really. We're close family friends, Lionel and I, to his family. I wouldn't bother calling his mother. She's got enough problems to deal with. I would suggest his grandmother, Janet, though. Can you watch him while I call?" "After that, I'll help you find where Lex is, all right?" Martha offered. Mrs. Luthor smiled and agreed, "Sounds good. Let's go." Looking at David once again, she left in search of her own boy.... **** [Modern Day] Martha shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Martha. I don't mean to upset you like this," Dave apologized. "It's all right," she assured him. "Anyhow, I believe that Karen can take it from here? I need a breath of air for a minute." "I'll take her," Jonathan told Clark. "You need to hear this. All of it." With that, he walked his wife out of the Talon into the dark night. "Mama?" Mika asked. "What else is there?" "A whole lot, Sweetie. A whole lot. Some I remember. Some, Dave, you told me about later," the nurse answered, allowing her own memories to take her back.... Chapter 16 [22 years before-Karen's memories-starts about an hour after Martha and Lillian leave Dave's room] Amherst-Pelham Regional High School buzzed with activity on that cold winter's day in western Massachusetts. Maybe the skies were gray outside, but inside, the students' minds wondered how they were going to get through their tests and survive until Christmas vacation that was still two weeks away. **** Up on the top floor, a group of students met to discuss the last issue of the school newspaper before the vacation. Of the twelve students in the room, ten reporters awaited their assignments anxiously. In front of the room, two editors looked at each other waiting the time to convene the meeting. Karen Alvarez ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair and surveyed the entire room. Before he had left, Dave, in his role as editor in chief, had left a folder with suggested assignment topics for the crew. _ It isn't like him to miss a meeting like this. Granted, his father is the world's biggest jerk, but still, his grandmother was sure he would be back by now. Maybe his plane's late. Damn, I know he would've called in if he were going to be late._ Steve Petersen, the other editor in attendance, asked, "Karen, should we start? Dave would want us to start on time." "Umm...sure," she answered, biting her lip. "I'm sure everything's fine," he assured her. "Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded and called for the meeting to start. "Hi, everyone. Well, it's 3 PM so let's get going. I have your assignments for the next issue." The usual friendly groan went up. With Dave out of town, they hoped for a break. Obviously, with his best friend/chief lieutenant there, she would make sure things got done. She grinned, masking her own trepidation. _ I know something's happening. Cut it out, Karen. We need to get these things done. After that, you can call his grandmother._ "Garth, you want to cover the spring elections?" "Right," Garth Singleton agreed. "April, can you handle the Winter Fest in town?" Karen requested. "Done!" April McKenzie accepted. "Okay, now, Adrienne, Dave was wondering if you'd be interested in writing a feature piece on how our classmates are dealing with this time of year. You know-tests, waiting for the Holidays?" Adrienne Mitchell, the willowy girl in the back with the thick curly hair, smiled deviously. As with Karen, she liked the editor-in-chief a lot. _ This will give me a chance to show him who the more creative person really is. As if Karen deserves him. _ "Sure, it'll be my pleasure." Crossing her legs, she allowed the guys to get a good look at her legs. _I'll bet it'll be._ Karen mused scornfully to herself, fighting to keep the scowl off of her face as she noted the other's clothes. _ Looks like she thought Dave would be here too. Is she sure that the skirt's short enough? I'll bet she freezes her tail off on the way home._ Steve sighed, exchanging looks with Garth and Frank Sanders who sat right in front of the two editors. This rivalry had gone on since Dave's arrival there two years earlier. _ Will they both get a grip?_ "Uh, Karen? Can we move on?" A slight chuckle escaped Adrienne's lips. "I quite agree. Karen, the others are waiting." The assistant editor shot her rival a smart aleck smile and an angry glare. _ I bet you do._ "Moving on...." At that moment, a knocking came from the door. Everyone saw Assistant Principal, William Edwards, stride purposefully into the room. "Hi, sir," Karen greeted. Seeing the nervous look on his face, she immediately thought the worst. _ Dave! What happened?_ Knowing what was going through her mind, Steve assured her, "I'm sure everything's okay. What's up, sir?" "I need to see both of you, Garth and Frank immediately in my office. I know you all are meeting right now, but this is an emergency," the official told them. Karen shook hard as she read the man's eyes. As long as she could remember, she always knew what lay behind people's minds. _ Damn, something's happened to Dave._ "Umm, everyone, those of you who don't have assignments, please feel free to take one. All right? April, can you make sure I get the folder back?" "Absolutely," the reporter told her. "Go, guys." The quartet followed the principal down the granite hallway, down the stairs, and toward the office. With each step, their nerves ate a little more of their composure away. Edwards didn't just break up meetings on a whim. Something was definitely going on. "Come in," the assistant principal invited, motioning them inside. They followed and found Dave's grandmother, Janet Dubois, sitting sadly in there waiting for them. The elderly woman with bright blue eyes and blonde hair streaked with gray shuddered uncharacteristically. For the past two years, she had served as the buffer between her son, Stuart, and Dave. Usually, she was a strong woman who didn't let her emotions show except in this matter... "Gram, what's the matter?" Steve asked. Janet managed a smile. She had "adopted" these four kids as her surrogate grandkids. They're good kids. They need to know. "I received a call twenty minutes ago from a small town out in Kansas." "Smallville?" Karen pushed. I knew it. "What happened?" The older woman's eyes watered. "Everything went wrong out there. I told his father not to bring him." "Why?" Garth asked nervously. "What happened?" Edwards interjected, "Do you mind, Mrs. Dubois, if I answer that?" After she shook her head, he produced a fax copy. "This is off of the news wire. I had a friend of mine at the Gazette pull it. There was a standoff out there this morning. Apparently, Mr. Dubois wanted to tear an old theater down." "I remember Dave talking about that before he left," Frank commented, scratching his head. "Let me guess, he took part in the protest this morning, right?" "That's correct, Frank. In fact, he called the authorities in himself last night. He cost his father and Lionel Luthor a lot of money in the process," Edwards collaborated. _Luthor! That's a name I didn't want to hear again! Karen recalled being with Dave at his father's Christmas party and watching him stare down the arrogant businessman. What an ice king. Yuck._ "What happened to Dave?" Steve inquired. "Mrs. Luthor called. Apparently, both her son and Dave are in the hospital right now. He was beaten pretty badly." "I suppose his father didn't have anything to do with this?" Karen wondered, knowing that the deadbeat father took every shot-cheap or otherwise--he could at his son. "Karen! Stop it! That's not necessarily true!" Janet countered, denying any involvement by her son. Edwards glanced at the two women studying their faces. _ Karen's right, but this isn't the time._ He shook his head at the brunette student. Karen nodded but stewed sullenly. She, for one, had seen the bruises and eased several angry tirades from her friend after the latter's return from his father's house. "Sorry. Is there anything we can do?" "Fortunately, there is," Janet replied, admiring Karen's resolve. "Lillian's offered to fly out one of you and a parent to Kansas to be with Dave in a couple of days. Apparently, there's a family there, the Kents, that has offered to put you up out there." Garth, Steve, and Frank all looked at each other. Each was willing to go if needed and knew their folks would go along with it. However, they all knew that Karen would worry herself sick there. Even if neither she nor Dave would admit it, they were attracted to each other. Maybe this would get them together once and for all. "Maybe Karen ought to go," Steve suggested. "Then she can let the rest of us know what's going on?" She nodded. "Okay. Let me talk to my parents and make sure this is all right with them." Janet interjected, "Your Dad's willing to go if you are, Karen. I took the liberty of calling him before I left the house. He's waiting for you to call him." "Can I?" the girl requested. "Absolutely," Edwards agreed, handing her the receiver. She dialed the number and talked with her father for a few minutes before hanging up. "It's settled. Whenever Mrs. Luthor can arrange it, we're going." "Meantime, would you all mind if I signed your names to a card on a plant or something? It would mean the world to him," the anxious grandmother requested. Everyone nodded. That was settled. Karen got up. "If that's set. I need to get home and start thinking about what to bring. Gram, don't worry he'll be okay. I'll see to that." Watching her leave, Janet hoped, I hope so, Karen. As much as I hate to admit it, Stuart's going to kill that kid one of these days. He needs to be stopped. **** [Two Days Later] Karen walked down the planeside stairway onto the Smallville tarmac and looked around. The farms she and her father had seen from the air had reminded her of the outer parts of Amherst and the surrounding towns. The air was fresh and clean yet she felt something in it. _ Something happened here._ Her father, Ricardo Alvarez, a tall well-built man of Latino heritage, followed her off of the plane. As with his daughter, he was anxious to make sure that the injured teenager would survive the beating without any more ill effects. After serving in the Army with Stuart Dubois, he saw that combat over in Korea had affected his friend, turning him cold toward his wife and later, his kids. The youngest daughter, Cybelle, had gone to boarding school while Randy just went along with his father's wishes. David, however, had the family's stubborn streak and a sense of what was right. Accordingly, he and his father clashed on the latter's business acumen. _ Few grown men would dare to step into the ring with Stuart. David has guts. One of these days, he's going to end up dead. _ On more than one occasion, he had talked with his own wife about possibly taking the troubled young man into their home, but she felt that they had enough with their own kids. _ Sooner or later, Jeannie, we're going to have to offer Social Services an opportunity or they're going to put him in a foster home somewhere._ In the waiting area, they spied a redheaded woman sitting in a row of chairs and walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Lillian Luthor?" he asked. "Yes. Are you Ricardo Alvarez?" she replied, extending her hand. "That I am. It's good to meet you. This is my daughter, Karen," he said, shaking her hand. "Thank you for flying us out here, Ma'am," the teenager expressed. "Is he all right?" She stated, "He's improving at least. I think a familiar face would do wonders for him right now. As soon as your bags are here, we can go." Turning to the dark suited man behind her, she requested, "Phillips, would you mind collecting their bags please?" "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. L," he agreed. Seeing the airport workers bringing the suitcases in, he determined which bags belonged to the two travelers and secured them. After putting them in the car's trunk, he helped the three passengers in and took off for town.... **** Dave stared at the ceiling wishing for a good book or that he could write something. Two...or was it three?...days had gone by. He looked at the room. Jonathan, Martha, Aunt Lillian, and some of the other townspeople had come to visit him and left copious amounts of flowers and plants. By his bed, the plant from his classmates back home cheered him. _ At least, they haven't forgotten me._ The doctors promised to take most of the bandages off on the next day. Still, he felt the pain in his side from the burn and from his face. Fortunately, the cheekbone had held up under his father's fist so they didn't have to wire his mouth shut. Worst of all, however, he had been hearing whispers from inside of his head. They started the previous day when the shrink from Social Services came to visit with him. From her questions, she had undoubtedly called his school and found out about the mood swings. After talking for almost an hour, she left abruptly with a fearful look on her face. ["Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] The whispering said. "What?" the teenager wondered, looking around. Then, there was silence again. From that day on, Dave knew he would never be alone again. Call it intuition, but he knew something had happened inside of his head. For better or for worse, he would never heal completely from this beating. **** Lillian led the two guests into the hospital and up to the admissions' desk. There a blonde nurse typed records out on the old typewriter, trying to update patient records. "Yes?" she asked. "Mrs. Luthor, what may I do for you?" "These folks are from Massachusetts-the two friends that I told the doctors were coming?" "Ah yes! Welcome to Smallville!" she greeted. "I wish it were under better circumstances." "We do too," Ricardo concurred. "Thank you, though." "For what it's worth, he's a real hero," the nurse added. "You're lucky to know him." "Thank you," Karen accepted, managing a warm smile. "He would only say he was doing the right thing. Can we see him?" "Sure. If you could both sign in for me?" the nurse requested, holding out a clipboard. "I also need to see ID. Sorry, procedure. The sheriff wants to protect David and the boy." Both guests signed the form and showed their driver's licenses. "Great. Thank you!" the nurse replied appreciatively. "David's in Room 327. Take the elevator up to the third floor, turn left, and it's at the end of the hall. "Thanks," he stated. "Come on, Karen, Mrs. Luthor." After riding in the elevator, they walked quickly down the hall, passing rooms on both their left and right sides. Following Lillian's lead, they found the room. "Hang on," she told the others and stuck her head in. "David?" "Hmm? Oh, hi," he managed a bit of a smile. "You have two visitors who have come a long way to see you. Is it okay?" "Sure. More doctors from Wichita or Kansas City?" he asked. "Try friends from Amherst," Ricardo told him, entering the room and looking about the room. "It seems that you have quite a fan club here, Amigo." "Well, the initiation's rough...I wouldn't recommend doing it the way I did," Dave cracked. "Does the club have a president yet?" Karen wondered walking into the room and looking into his eyes. _ His father did a bang up job on him this time. How much more does he have to take?_ "Hi." "Hi yourself. How did you get out here?" Dave inquired. "Mrs. Luthor flew us out here," she told him. "We're going to be here until you come home." "But what about school? The pageant? The newspaper? Somebody's got to...." "Shh...everything's been taken care of, okay? Steve and Garth are keeping an eye on everything back there. April's helping with the paper. Mr. Williams talked with our teachers. We'll catch up when we get back," she soothed managing a warm smile and kissing his forehead. "It's the least they could do." "I guess I made a mess of things, huh?" he supposed. "Look at me. I deserve to be here...like this." She flashed him a stern look. "You did no such thing! Your father did that...again! You did the right thing. Trust me." He looked away, not wanting her to see his eyes watering. "Hey! It's all right," she told him. "What? You think I haven't seen this before?" "I just don't want to bother you with it," he argued. She looked him in the eye and asserted. "Get this straight-I want to be bothered. All right. Don't shut me out. Let it go." He nodded and the floodgates opened. For the better part of an hour, he wailed, cried, and screamed his internal agony to the ceiling, walls, and anyone or anything in spitting distance. Throughout this time, she held him close, rocking him against her. _ So much pain. At some point, we...I need to do something._ "Shh...it's all right. " Faintly, she heard a growl from him. _ What the?_ She asked to herself. Worse, as with Dave, she knew something had gone desperately wrong with him this time. _ I'll stand the line with you, Dave. You can count on me...._ **** [Two weeks later (Christmas Day)-Downtown Smallville] Dave and Karen stood by themselves in a corner of the Talon's lobby. The Kents and her father were talking by the far end of the counter leaving the two teenagers some privacy. Over the previous two weeks, Smallville had treated them well. Mrs. Luthor had paid for his medical expenses. Their editorial counterparts at _ The Torch_, Smallville High's paper, had let them use their office as a base for getting _The White Knight_ out on time back in Amherst. The Annual Pageant was a treat as well. Finally, best of all, the Talon had reopened three days earlier with a weeklong re-release run of "Close Encounters." "It's been great," she told him, holding hands with him. "Thank you for the Christmas present." "Present?" he asked. "Oh, you mean the cup from the Antique store?" She smiled and sighed, "No, although that is pretty cool, I must say. Actually, the poem you wrote me was even better than that." He blushed with embarrassment. "Please...that was pathetic." "No. It was actually pretty good. And it came from your heart, Dave. Never knock that," she disagreed. "Come here and relax. I just remembered I haven't given you your present yet." She handed him a wrapped package. "I've been hanging onto this for a while." He undid the wrapping paper to find a copy of Dante's _ Divine Comedy_. "An English translation, huh?" he asked. "This is great." "To go beside the Italian one your grandfather gave you before he passed away," she declared. "Look inside the front cover." He opened the book and written on the first page was a verse written for him- _Dave,_ _Long have we known,  
Long have we spoke  
How we have grown  
How we wish and hope_ _From afar you taught  
As you these things handle  
From afar I learned  
What your talent brought  
As hope's candle  
Brightly burned_ _For years  
You have wandered the Wood  
Wondering if anyone hears  
If anyone ever would_ _Let me be your Beatrice  
Let me guide you through the rain  
Let me grant you solace  
Against your eternal pain_ _If this is your curse  
I gladly take it on  
The pain, I'll nurse  
If you want_ _All you have to do  
All you have to say  
Is to make your way through  
And let me show  
Love's eternal flame_ _Merry Christmas 1982-Amherst, Mass by way of Smallville, Kansas_ _My Love Always,_ _Karen_ "You really wrote this for me?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nobody's ever given me anything like this before." She grinned. "There's something that goes with it. Close your eyes." After he did, she kissed him. "You matter to me, Dave. I love you." Please let him feel the same way. He smiled. "I've got a secret." "What?" she asked. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear and hugged her tightly. In back of them, there was applause. The twosome looked to find everyone watching them. Even her father managed a smile, although he and David would be having a talk later about how he wanted him to conduct himself vis a vis this new relationship. From the throng, their new friends, Lewis Lang and Laura Potter, came forward holding hands. "Come on, guys. The dedication's about to start." "Great," Dave replied. Looking at his new girlfriend, he requested, "May I?" "You may," she agreed, taking his hand and following him toward the front. There, a piece of cloth covered a piece of the wall just inside the door. Lex stood there waiting for them along with his mother, Jackson and the Kents. The government official raised his hand. "Everyone, I promised I'd keep this short, but sweet. This theater was built in the early 1940's and has served as a beacon for this community. Recently, you all came together to save it. I applaud you for that. I applaud you for saving your heritage and mine from the advances of modern industry. Such an attack as the one that happened here recently will never happen again thanks to the bravery of two individuals-Lex Luthor and David Dubois. Gentlemen, would you come forward and pull the cloth?" Dave smiled at Karen and walked over to join Lex at the clothed spot. "Ready?" The boy smirked at him and took a handful of cloth. "Ready." Together, they pulled the covering to find a plaque marking the Talon as a historical landmark. "Nice, isn't it? Gentlemen, our thanks," Jackson expressed, shaking both of their hands. Karen stood beside Lewis and Laura and applauded the act. _ Way to go, Dave. You did it. I'm so proud of you....._   
Reader's Advisory here: Okay, it gets worse than abuse here. Brace yourself...Lionel and Stuart are about to sink to a whole new level of depravity. Chapter 17 [Modern Day] As she finished her remembrance, Karen watched Dave close the old tome and walk over to the old plaque still on the wall. He ran his fingers up and down it. Now that the truth had been told, he understood its significance at last. Rubbing his side, he finally understood. "You all were good to me," he expressed. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that." "We do," Martha replied. "We repaid you for your stand against your father and what it cost you." "In the end, it was a happy ending," Jonathan smiled. Lex looked at Adam and sighed. _ Was it really?_ Even though his back was turned, the medievalist still picked up on the psychic tremors around the room. "What's wrong now? There's something else you didn't tell me." Karen and Martha looked at each other. The former stated, "Honestly, that's all we know." "But, there's something else, isn't there?" Dave pushed darkly, feeling the Child surging within him. The lights flickered a bit. "What is it?" Chloe demanded. "There's something here," Lana pointed out. "Or should I say someone?" She looked over by the window and saw a familiar phantasm floating there. The professor looked about carefully, sniffing at the air as if he were a paranormal bloodhound. While he couldn't see it as Lana could, he could feel the energy. "I hate uninvited guests! Dad, come out!" "I was wondering how long it would take ya!" Stuart's ghost taunted. "You were so wrapped up in story time there, I didn't want to disturb you." "So you reacquainted yourself with the wall over there, Stuart?" Lex wondered flippantly. "Funny, Boy, I see my dear son taught you quite a bit. Don't you have something else to mention as well about them? About our ex-lovebirds over there?" the ghost taunted. Lex shuddered and looked at Chloe before asking him, "You knew about this, didn't you?" "Your father and I both knew. Of course, we couldn't have spoiled the surprise, could we?" "Know what?" Karen demanded. "What is there about Dave and me that you know and we don't? You're full of it!" "Crawl back under your rock and leave us alone," Angie added. "Oh, that's so sweet. Go on, _Alexander_! Show them what's in that folder of yours. I dare you," the ghost continued. Adam hissed, "You've done enough to them, all right? Leave them be!" "The father of the freaks speaks," Stuart guffawed. "Let me guess, you have a guilty conscience too, huh? You know the Dirty Secret too, don't you?" "Adam?" Dave pushed. "What's the bastard getting at? If you know something, tell me." "No, Dave," Lex disagreed. "Stuart, you tell him." "All right, Spoilsport. David, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" his father asked. He's up to something. "Two, Randy and Cybelle. What kind of a question is that?" "That's what everyone thinks including your mother," his father disagreed. "There were four of you actually." Mike scratched his head staring at the ghost and trying to decipher their meaning. "So there's a missing sibling. Big deal." "It is in this case. David, you and your friend there were delivered in the same hospital on adjacent days. Didn't this seem funny to you?" "It's coincidence. Anything other thoughts is just the stuff of whacked out novels," the professor asserted. The father chuckled, savoring the moment. "Well, I too have a story to tell. You see there was once a man who wanted a son to carry on his name. Just a son-no daughter...girls are weak, you understand. Anyhow, the man's wife gives birth to twins. Now, the man doesn't want a girl, but doesn't know what to do. His friend arranges for another family to take on the child-never telling them her real identity or her parents' names. The records are falsified and everyone's happy, right? Well, it gets better. Fourteen years later, two kids meet when he moves to a new school. She becomes his best friend. Two years later, she travels to help him and they realize they're in love. Over the next decade, they have a wonderful relationship-going on trips, reciting poetry to each other, and making love. Oh, how romantic.... Too bad, the lovers didn't know that they were actually long lost twins...brother and sister. Talking about sibling bonding!" Lex ran his hand over his scalp. _ He was always an asshole. No wonder he and Dad got along so well._ "That is the most preposterous, crackpot story I've ever heard! Not even you could engineer something that low!" Dave yelled indignantly. "I still say you're full of it," Karen denied, sending him a vicious glare. "I didn't. Lionel did. Go on, _Alexander_, show them! Show them or I'll do it myself!" Lex shoved the folder away from himself. "Then you do it. I won't be a party to this!" "Oh, but you are...when you stuck your neck out, you became involved," Stuart disagreed, floating over to the table. Looking at the folder, he baited, "Just like Pandora's box, isn't it? Well, I have the key." A breeze blew out of nowhere and opened the file, scattering the contents across the table. "Karen, look at this." A green slip of paper blew into her hands. She looked at it and her hand immediately went to her mouth. _ Oh God, no!_ She looked at Dave and her eyes teared up. _ We...we.... _ She ran from the room and out the door into the dark, crying, "No!" Mike ran after her. "Karen! Honey, come back! Please! What is it?" "I think she's got the picture," Stuart said, the sadistic smile on his face. Angie picked up the slip and her eyes went wide. "This can't be!" Dave quaked as both he and the Child were getting annoyed with all of this garbage. "What is it?" he rasped. His wife quaked and looked at him. "Please tell me this is a mistake. Please." "Didn't know what?" he asked. He reached out for her, but she backed away. Sensing something coming from the others, he snarled, "I know at least some of you know. Tell me or you can tell the Child! Emma, what the Hell is it?" Miranda and Mika hugged each other and cast him a sympathetic look. Emma begged Adam, "Please, show them the results." "This afternoon," Adam reported. "We ran our first diagnostic on the new mutant database. The system found a family match between Miranda and Mika. Jesse and Emma ran the same scan three times and I ran it myself to be sure. Then I did checks against everyone in both your family and Karen's." "And?" Dave asked. "We ran a comparison between you and Karen. And this is what we got. I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish it were wrong," the former geneticist continued grimly, handing him the plastic slide. The professor examined it but couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Angie, please tell me this isn't what I think it is!" She took it and held it up to the light examining the codes and markers. "There's no mistake. I...I..can't believe this." Her eyes watered. "So? What is this?" he demanded, his face turning dark. "You two are fraternal twins," the oncologist told him. "And you had no idea? How could you not know?" "Angie, we didn't meet until ninth grade! This can't be!" he protested. "I'm sorry, Dave," Lex apologized. "My father's pulled some winners in his time, but nothing like this." Looking at the Kents and Lana, he explained, "Nobody except for my father and his father knew. Neither his mother nor Karen's parents knew about this situation." Dave straightened the materials and looked at the birth certificate. Then, he saw Lionel's memo to his father explaining what was going on. "No...no...I..." He dropped the last item and ran to the window. There in the street, he saw Mike and Karen hugging each other and sharing their sorrow. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and felt sick to his stomach. _ How? How could this happen? Here, where we...Oh God, haven't I paid enough? When will it be enough?_ "RAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Emma stared at him, feeling the change happen. Turning to Stuart, she asked, "Remember when you asked him about your kids?" "Yeah?" Stuart replied. "So?" "Ya missed one, Dad," the Child remarked as he rose from the floor. His eye was glowing red and the leer was across his face. "Me. Ah'm your creation an' ya've hurt Big Brother 'nough! Two fer one. Ask Unca Lionel since he's tellin' the story." The ghost said nothing. "What? Nothin' to say now? Ah guess Ah should thank ya! This is where Ah was first created...in this place. When ya sent us through there! It's mah birthday, ya know. Ah owe ya a whuppin for this," he snarled. "Maybe Ah didn't say nothin' until Ah took on Mustard Boy, but this is where Ah was really born," the Dark One replied flippantly. "You can't touch me now," his father taunted him. Clark, Lana, and Chloe winced. _ Oh yes, he can._ The Child smiled wickedly. "Care to bet on that?" His hands glowed with dark energy. "This is for Big Brother an' for both Little Women." "Take your best shot," Stuart laughed. "Gladly," the Child cracked and fired dark energy at his father. The spirit felt the energy hit him and it burned. For a full minute, he writhed in the dark fire's grip before it stopped. "Ah! How?" "It's an interesting question, Dad," Cybelle stated as she entered the room through the mists. "Remember the house's curse back in Rowshire?" "That crock? Now your spells have gone to your head." "You demolished a 350 year old house and built a new one. One problem, the house was cursed because of the black arts practiced there back in the seventeenth century," the high priestess recounted. "The sisters cleansed me during my initial training and I have done the same with Deirdre. The incident here happened before we could do the same for Dave. Pauline tried and was partially successful in holding back the tide, still even that was undone by Dijon and the others. You cursed us." "Speak for yerself!" the Child hissed. "Now what's this about?" Cybelle wondered. "Deirdre came running into my hut all frazzled about something terrible. I gave her some sleeping herbs to relax her." Seeing the looks around the table, she asked the Dark One. "What did you do now?" "Hey, don't look at me," he snarled. "Ask 'im what he knows! We got us an older sister, Cybbie!" "What? I don't think so!" Cybelle debated. "Dad, what is this?" "Karen's your older sister, Cybelle," Stuart told her. _Karen? Right._ "This is one of your stunts, right?" "No, Cybelle," Angie stated sadly. "Here." The priestess looked at the plastic and then, the birth certificate. _ Goddess, no!_ Seeing Karen walk back in with Mike, she requested, "Karen, I need to check something." "Look at their case. It seems pretty thorough!" the nurse snapped, the tears stinging in her eyes. "Science is one thing I don't believe in. The Old Ways do not lie. Look into my eyes, Karen. Please, I need to know for all of our sakes," Cybelle explained. Mike gripped her hand and nodded. "Okay," Karen agreed. "The truth." "Right," Cybelle concurred, staring into the other's eyes. _ Goddess, help me._ For a moment, she stared into the other woman's psyche before breaking contact. "It's true. Karen, for whatever history there is between us, I'm sorry." In spite of herself, she began to cry-something she never did in public. "Oh, how could this happen?" Karen sighed, "Ask the ghost there." "You mean 'Dad' right?" the spirit corrected. "You may have given birth to me, but my parents are Ricardo and Jeannie Alvarez! Got it? I'll never call you that!" she spat at the spirit. "Look at what you've done to your family! To Dave and me!" "You'll never think of him as the goodie-good again." "No, this is just another time you victimized him and dragged me along for the ride. Am I sorry that I cared for him as I did? Never. It'll be hard but I won't let your stupidity destroy what sanity Dave has. Get lost!" Karen challenged, wiping her tears away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to console and a sister to get to know better." The ghost frowned and growled, still rubbing his wounds as he vanished. "Big Brother'll be happy to hear that if ya meant it," the Child told her. "Of course I did," the nurse replied. "Can he come out?" "Not yet. We need time to digest this. Clark?" "Yes?" the farm boy replied. "Can we use your place there?" Jonathan nodded. "Just don't destroy anything, all right?" The Dark One groused, "Awright, Ah won't!" With that, he walked out the door. Before he left, he let the others see something else unique: his own tears. Then he was gone. "He's actually crying about something?" Brennan wondered. "He does that more than you think," Emma told him and everyone else. "He just doesn't let many people see him doing it." "And I backed away when he needed me," Angie said sadly. "Just go to him when the time's right," Karen assured her. "It'll be okay." "You really think so?" "I know so. It'll take time for all of us, but I know so," Karen asserted, holding her sister-in-law in her arms. Chapter 18 [Kent Farm] Dave sat on Clark's old couch and looked around at the Fortress of Solitude. So many things still looked the same. He could almost smell the musty hay from that trip and hear the old cow (what was her name-Bessie?) mooing downstairs. Getting up, he ran his hand across the supporting beam. Last time, the old corn sack was there. He could almost see himself writing the poem to Karen. He looked through the telescope at the stars. _ I wonder which one's Clark's from?_ He sighed, still feeling the pangs of guilt over the situation at large. Despite Karen's words to the Child, he still couldn't allow himself off of the hook. He knew she was right that they would have to move on. Eventually, he would do so. Despite formalizing his relations with both Karen and Caroline, the implications of what he did to the former haunted him and would for a while. "No wonder you and Clark get along so well," Lex assumed, sauntering up the stairs. "Secrets suck, don't they?" "Tell me about it," the professor fumed, looking down at his shoe tops. "I feel dirty." "Oh yeah," the entrepreneur scoffed. "Listen, Dave. You didn't know. Get that straight. YOU DIDN'T KNOW! You two did nothing wrong. It's my father who's to blame." "I want to kill him. First, there was the bomb. Then, there was the fight at the funeral. The problems at Chloe's dorm not to mention Ashlocke's attacks on my class and the campus made things worse. And that was before this!" Dave hissed. Lex frowned. _ He's right. Damn it._ "You leave my father to me, okay? Deal with your own family issues." "You're not going to harm him, Lex. Don't drag yourself down with him. You need to think about Chloe." "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten what you taught me two decades ago. I think I can handle myself," the businessman stated. At that moment, a shrill whistle pierced the night air beneath the loft door. "Sounds like your ride's here," Lex added. "Yeah. The Monster Express arrives," Dave laughed ruefully. Lex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah...you're a monster. Whatever. Look, you can sit up here and feel sorry for yourself. You do that and my father wins. Your other option is to just take a short ride." The professor walked over to the loft window. Down below, Xena sat on Argo II's back alongside Streaker. "Are ya comin' or what? I'm freezing my ass off down here!" she yelled. Dave looked at Lex who nodded and then, to Xena. Finally, he levitated down onto his dark mount's back. "Ready?" "And waitin'. C'mon," she advised, spurring Argo and taking off across the prairie. "Go, Streaker!" he directed, leaning onto the horse's neck as the latter raced after the warrior. **** [Smallville Cemetery] Lana kneeled in front of her parents' stone, dusting things off and making sure everything was in order. Beside her, Clark and Byron stood guard, keeping an eye out for any newcomers. Only moments before, her parents' spirits had confirmed what they had heard in the Talon that evening and that the two lovers turned siblings had no idea of the true nature of their relationship. "This is so unbelievable," she muttered, watching her frozen breath escape into the starry stillness. "Even for Lex's father, I'd agree," Clark concurred, rubbing her shoulder and looking at their friend. "The man keeps surpassing himself," the newest student grumbled and shivered. "He loves to destroy people's lives." "Well, he won't destroy Professor Dubois' life," she asserted, standing up to face her two companions. "Thank you for that at least, Lana," Deirdre's voice expressed as she entered through the mists. "Papa has enough on his mind tonight. The support is appreciated." Looking back into the portal, she called, "Nick? Steve?" "We're here," the agent agreed, stepping out followed by the Elder. "Although, I have to say this is completely nuts." _If it's true, Dave's feeling enough guilt to take me on. We need to stand by him._ Nick weighed his words carefully, trying to find the right ones to say to his friend when the latter arrived. In the distance, he heard hoof beats. "Riders approaching." From out of the mist, Dave and Xena appeared on their respective horses. After they dismounted, the duo entered the graveyard and joined the others. "What's this?" the professor inquired incredulously. "I thought you wanted to talk!" "We do," the warrior noted, trying to remain patient. "This isn't a stinking tribunal, all right? What's it going to take for you to forgive yourself?" "A lot of time," Dave snapped. "I feel used...dirty and used. Karen was the most pure person in my life and I dragged her into that mess with me!" "Look, Dave, none of us knew. All right? None of us!" Steve declared firmly, trying to console his friend. "Don't blame yourself. When we were in school, you two were friends-all right, closer than that, but who would have thought this would happen? None of us. Let it go." "Listen to him, Dave," Nick added. "And when did you find out?" the professor wondered. "Deirdre stopped me coming out of the Precinct. We went back to my Loft where we talked. That's it. I'm here as a friend. All right? Yes, what you did was technically a sin. So is pre-marital intercourse. You didn't know. And, as far as we're concerned, you're already doing your penance, beating yourself up over this mess," the detective explained. "When this gets out, my career's finished," Dave moped. "No, it's not," the agent disagreed. "I've already filed additional charges against Lionel Luthor. You may be on some people's lists for a while, but again, Garth and I will make sure that the truth is known. And, Dave?" "Yeah?" "Remember how you were always wishing for that family? And how Karen was your twin sister?" "That isn't funny, Petersen!" "Dave, look, do I have to kick your ass to get this through that thick skull of yours? After everything that's happened, you actually came out ahead tonight," Steve lectured. Seeing everyone look at him weirdly, he added, "I'm talking in terms of actual relationships here-you have two more sisters, as well as another brother-in-law in addition, to a niece and a nephew. Accept them as such and, for once, stop beating yourself up." "Everyone will be fine with it, Professor," Clark assured him. "Adam will talk to the other students about it. The other profs know that you would never do something like that knowingly." "What about your parents?" "Mom and Dad are fine. He told me to tell you that they know Lionel's way. People haven't forgotten all the good that you did here and are still doing," the farm boy continued. "Right," Xena chimed in. "I guess," the professor sighed. "And, Byron, how do you feel? Do you regret your decision?" "Why should I? As the verse goes, 'the truth will set you free...' I think you're a fine teacher and I'm looking forward to learning from you," the poet told him. "Thanks for that, Byron. And thanks to you all for being here. Umm...I know this is really rude, but I need to talk with Xena alone. I do appreciate this," Dave stated. "We know," Deirdre advised. "Just remember, we'll be waiting at the farm for you." With that, she opened the portal again and shuttled them through. With a last glance, she disappeared along with the residue. For a minute, Dave listened to the silence and the frigid heaviness in the air. Around him, he could feel the spiritual energy emanating from the graves around them. "It's calm, isn't it?" "It is that," she agreed, arching her brow. "Unlike you, right?" "Right. Xena, I know that they're right. I just need to accept it is all. But all I see is the look on Angie's face and the horror in her eyes as she backed away from me," he replied, tears coming to his face and freezing on his cheeks. "I just can't bear to see that look from her." The warrior sheathed her sword and concentrated, allowing Angie to come back out. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Dave," she apologized. "I should have known better." He turned to see his wife standing there, a contrite look on her face, and tears streaking her cheeks as well. "You did what any sane person would have done. I feel like the monster here." "That's the second time I've backed away from you. The Child scared me at first and so did this situation. Both times, it's taken Karen to make me see you for who you are," she continued. He turned his back and paced. _No, he's not listening. Have I lost him?_ She ran over to him. "Hey! C'mon! I'm trying to apologize here." "You're not the one who needs to apologize. I'm not worthy of you," he moped. "Actually, I was going to say the same of myself _ vis a vis_ you," she countered. "I hope you were listening to what we've been telling you tonight." "I'm cursed. Well, I knew that already! Look at me, Angie, I'm a freak! All right, a damn freak!" he bellowed. She slapped him, yelling, "Stop that right now! I'm not going to let you feel sorry for yourself! If you're a freak, then what does that make me? What about Clark, Lana, and the other students? We are different, all right? The only person in all of this you need to worry about is Karen and she's already cleared you of any wrongdoing. You both loved and needed each other. Maybe it's not proper, but love is a wonderful thing. And she brought you to me!" "Well, I think McDonald's did that for us," he remarked. "Yeah, yeah...well, she got us together on that blind date," she elaborated. "The point is that your relationship with her has given everyone so much happiness. Look around you here in Smallville. Think about what's happened in Tucson. If we didn't have ties here, we still wouldn't know about Miri. And best of all, I find out that my best friend is actually my sister-in-law. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we're going to be all right." "So, I'm moping and you're feeling pissed because you didn't support me back there. I think we're even. Willing to try again?" he asked. "What do you think, Dummy?" she posed sarcastically. "Someone has to keep an eye on you." "I need one thing first," he told her and yanked her to him. Then, after looking into her eyes, he kissed her hard for a long minute, taking her breath away. "There." "Wow..." she gasped, a smile coming to her face. "That's more like it. Just give me a sec." "Sure," he agreed, walking her to the horses. "You want the lead or shall I?" "I think I can take it. I've ridden this way with Xena enough times," she accepted taking off. He grinned and took off down the trail after her. **** Karen sat and watched the window for the others to return. _ I hope they're all right._ "What's taking them so long?" "Dave wanted to talk with Xena and Angie alone," Steve told her. "I hope they're okay," she worried. "Like anything's going to bug those three," Jonathan disagreed. "Couples sometimes need to talk, Karen. It's a part of every marriage. Right, Martha?" His wife smirked, "You're the expert in that regard, huh?" "Did you get that, Mike?" Karen cracked. Her husband frowned. "Yeah, I heard." _ It's good to hear her make a joke like that._ "I would agree with Jonathan." At that moment, the two horses appeared with Dave and Angie at the barn. Dismounting, they led the horses into their stalls and made sure they would be warm enough. "I'll be right back," Karen told the others and threw her coat on. Bolting out of the door, she ran for the stable, getting there just as Dave and Angie were coming out. "Hi," he said. "Hi yourself," she replied. "Are you okay?" "I'll live. And you?" he asked. "Better. I'm weighing the entire situation. Steve told me that he told you to do the same." "He did." "And?" "I'm wondering if you can accept me as a brother after everything..." She cut off his statement with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "After everything, why wouldn't I? There's nothing to forgive, all right? We weren't meant to be together in one way. Now, we can be together as a family," she declared, her eyes shining. "You know, we began one relationship here. Do you think lightning can strike twice?" "We can hope," he told her. "Meantime, I also get the best sister-in-law anywhere out of this. Come on, let's get in the house and get some of Martha's pie and coffee. Your big sister insists!" she added warmly. The group walked toward the house where everyone waited for them. While it was true that one life and set of expectations had been pushed aside, they waited to help the two new siblings start anew. Conclusion [Next Morning] [New Sanctuary] Emma sat by the fountain, focused on her friends back in Smallville. It had been a very difficult night for them all. The revelations had disturbed everyone and gave them all a reason for doubt and concern. But, all things considered, the situation had worked itself out. During the flight back in the Double Helix, she had felt the tension give way to love and understanding as the twins and their respective spouses accepted their new roles. _ That's great._ "Penny for your thoughts, Emma?" Adam requested. She smiled. "I was just thinking about David and Karen. They're doing all right." "I'm glad of that. I truly am. I was worried that everything would go to Hell when they saw that DNA workup," he replied shaking his head. "I just can't believe how callous Stuart Dubois was to his children." "That 'father of the freaks' comment must have pissed you off big time, huh?" she asked knowingly. After he nodded, she dismissed the comment, "Well, better to be a good father than not. We might not agree with you all of the time, but you're a good role model." "Right on," Brennan agreed, leading Max and Shalimar into the area. "Kind of gives you a sense of perspective." "Oh? About what?" the leader asked. "About how special the relationship between Dave and Karen is. That asshole tried to break it and couldn't. Then, there's the story. Adam, it sounds as if Dubois put his son through too much crap," Shalimar replied, her eyes flashing yellow. "Now I understand why Dave's the way he is," Max added. "Less than stellar fathers are difficult for some of us to work with," Jesse chimed in, coming up from the lab. "Dave's dad, I have to say, takes the cake." "At least, Karen was there along with the Kents and the others," Emma told them. "And we can help now," Adam asserted. In the corner, the mists formed and out popped Deirdre. "Hey, gang. I'm glad to see you're all up." "What's going on?" Adam wondered. "Well, Martha Kent's invited you all for breakfast. If you'll follow me, there's farm fresh stuff waiting for you," the priestess informed them, waving her hand toward the portal. "Come on." "Sounds good. I think we can stand a quick jaunt especially with the Kents' cooking," the leader agreed and stepped into the mists. The team members followed eagerly. While it was decent, the Sanctuary food couldn't stand up to Martha's cooking. There was no chance of that. **** [Kent Farm] Martha stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes. Jonathan, Clark, Angie and Dave were all outside doing chores and building up an appetite before breakfast. They had all allowed Karen to sleep in a bit longer. _ It was a long night for her and David both._ "Excuse me, Martha, can I help?" Karen asked. "Good morning! Sure, can you start squeezing some juice?" the hostess accepted. "Absolutely. Martha, I wanted to thank you again for everything. You and Jonathan have been so kind to us over the years," Karen expressed, turning orange sections. "That's our pleasure. Trust me, life can be difficult sometimes. We know you and David are good people and well...it's between you. How's he doing? I didn't get a chance to talk with him after he and Angie got back," the farm wife wondered. "He's going to be okay, I think. He still feels guilty despite what Angie and I are telling him, but that's Dave--overly responsible for the faults of the world and those of his...I mean, our...father," Karen reported. At the mention of the word "father," she shivered. "I'm sorry. I know he's my birth father, but I won't tarnish Daddy's legacy in that way." She sniffled a bit and stopped working for a minute. "It's okay," Martha assured her, handing her a tissue. "After what's happened, I don't blame you for feeling that way. I remember the scene at the Talon all of those years ago watching Stuart go after David like that. I can't believe any parent would treat a child like that." "Well, it will never happen again," Karen asserted. "Not in our family." Just then, she saw Mika, DJ and the twins come down the stairs. "Well, good morning, sleepyheads!" "Morning, Momma. Morning, Aunt Karen," the children chorused. "Hi, Mom, Mrs. Kent," Mika cheered, pecking her mother on the cheek. "Deirdre just gave me a mind buzz. She'll be back with the others shortly." "Great," Martha agreed. "We'll have enough to feed an army if you'll all help." "Right," Mika concurred. "Can I keep a piece of sausage or something back for Misty? She gets miffed if I don't." Seeing the weird look on Martha's face, she shrugged. "That's my talent. I talk to animals." _That's different._ Martha moved a plate of hotcakes out to the table along with the squeezed juice. "Okay, coffee's perking. I've got tea water going. Karen, can you keep an eye on the sausages?" "Sure. Guys, can you set the table, please?" Karen requested. The twins and DJ set up several spots around the table. "Thank you," their hostess told them, adding her warm smile for emphasis. The nurse removed the breakfast meat onto paper towels to drain before putting them on the serving plate. "Okay," she said, bringing that over to the table and setting it on the potholder next to the pancakes. "I think we're ready." A knock came from the door where Lex, Lana, Chloe, and Miranda stood with a box smelling of fresh cinnamon rolls and a thermos of fresh Talon coffee. "Come in," Martha greeted. "My word! Put those things on the counter. It's a good thing we invited everyone." "It's our pleasure," Lex replied pleasantly. "We can't accept hospitality empty-handed," Chloe added. "Now, Chloe, you know better than to say that," Martha gently chided. The reporter shrugged accepting the advice. At that moment, Dave, Angie, Jonathan and Clark walked in from the barn just as Deirdre appeared with Mutant X. "Grand Central Station, eat your heart out!" Karen laughed good-naturedly. "Morning, guys and gals, take a seat." The group settled around the table, admiring both her attitude and Dave's moods toward things on that morning. The twins were relaxed as if a great burden had been lifted from their backs. _Emma was right. They are doing great._ Adam smiled. "All right, everyone," Jonathan indicated. "Let's sit down and enjoy. Adam, I wanted to thank you for what you're doing for Clark. It makes me feel better knowing my son's in good hands." "It's my pleasure, Mr. Kent," the former geneticist replied, shaking the host's hand. "Dave deserves the credit for having the vision." "What are a few more friends around to help?" the professor concurred. "Helping people is key and it's a worthwhile legacy to have and to hold on to." On that note, the sausages are getting cold," Brennan cracked. "Let's see them bad boys over here." "Coming up, Sparky," Dave declared, passing the plate to him. For the next two hours, the group ate and enjoyed each other's fellowship. Questions had been asked over that week. Answers had been found that threatened to destroy everything. Yet, the bonds of love and friendship had held firm. In the end, everyone was closer together...and that's all, which really matters. THE END (for now) (**Well, now that one lineage has been revealed, we move onto another one in "Legacies"! Check back to see what I'm talking about. Meantime, please go to my Story Emporium (http://dante6.fanspace.com/dubois/emporium.html) for more on the Dubois Chronicles (http://dante6.fanspace.com/dubois/dubois.html) and my other stories. Also please feel free to join the DuboisChronicleUpdates group on Yahoo Groups for info on upcoming stories! Thanks again for the interest!**) 


End file.
